Como hacer a un lado el pasado
by FS -Twilight
Summary: -Yo? Arruinando las cosas? , sabe una caso señor, usted esta arruinando la vida de su hija...-Sabe una cosa, usted es una mierda de persona-si como escucho, como puede ser tan insensible, para que tubo una hija si no la va a querer. Todos Humanos EdxB
1. Prefacio

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer **

**

* * *

**

**Epilogo**

Hace 9 años atrás yo, Isabella Swan, era una chica normal, muy segura de mi misma y de ves en cuando me gustaba soñar. Soñaba con un hombre encantador que me haga ir al cielo que me de una familia y encontré a ese hombre…

Pero no era un hombre encantador, el me arruino mi vida, y la de mi bebe.  
Todo sucedió hace tanto tiempo, que a veces tengo miedo de olvidar su carita, la carita de mi hijito que el me quito con solo una semana de estar conmigo. Pensé que me iba a morir en vida, pero trate de seguir solo con la esperanza de que aparezca, pero después de 9 años las esperanzas se me fueron acabando y acá estoy, triste, sola y enfrascada en mí trabajo, lo único que me hace feliz.

Era psicóloga infantil, amaba trabajar con chicos, cada uno me hacia pensar en mi Cristóbal y me imaginaba como podía ser el a su edad.

Como me hubiera gustada estar junto a el…


	2. Mi Primera Vez

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**

**Mi Primera Vez**

Hoy por primera vez comenzaba a trabajar en primaria del colegio de Forks, nunca analice a chicos tan chiquitos por que realmente pienso que los niños a esa edad son chicos sin inconvenientes, pero según me dijeron había varios alumnos con problemas de conducta y otros que no se relacionaban.  
Llegue media hora antes para hablar con las autoridades y así informarme mejor. Me contaron que iba a estar en todas las aulas, que hoy comenzaba con 2º grado, me iban a destinar un aula para que los chicos pasen de a uno y me entregaron una lista con todos los nombres.  
Había pasado una hora y recién terminaba con la lista de los chicos todavía me faltaban la chicas; pero antes de seguir llamando termine de hacer las anotaciones de el análisis que ya tenia hecho, algunos son muy tímidos y otros todo lo contrario. Solo había cinco chicos que note que había algo más que una simple timidez, pero con la primera sesión nunca se puede terminar de dar un diagnostico completo y poderlos ayudar.  
La primera nena que hice pasar se llama Abigail Cullen.

Hola Abigail, veni sentate conmigo- Dije a la hermosa nena que tenia delante mió. _(Foto en mi perfil)_

Hola- note que me lo dijo muy enojada, ¿Se habrá paliado con alguien ¿ ¿O no quería estar acá?

Me llamo Isabella , pero me podes decir Bella , Queres contarme de vos?

No- Iba a ser una nena difícil de tratar pero yo sabia que iba a poder con ella, yo la iba a ayudar.

Bueno, esta bien, queres jugar conmigo o te queres ir hacer tarea.

No quiero hacer nada- dijo cortante.

Bueno, entonces quédate acá sentadita mientras yo juego con un rompecabezas de princesas.- Ojala la pueda convencer.

Se me quedo mirando un rato mientras yo sacaba el rompecabezas, cuando vio que lo apoyaba en el piso ,vino enseguida y se puso a jugar sin preguntarme nada, espere un rato mientras la observaba como debatía que pieza poner. Era una niña muy hermosa, tenia el pelo rubio y unos ojos hermosos verdes esmeralda pero se le notaba que era una nena que estaba triste por que aunque tenia unos ojos divinos los tenia muy apagados no tenia ese brillo especial cuando alguien esta feliz. La deje de mirar para ir a buscar mi libreta para anotar lo que le iba a preguntar , ojala que ahora si me responda.

Te puedo decir Abby?

Como quieras-me contesto de forma desinteresada.

Por que no me queres contar sobre vos?

Por que no .

Yo si quiero hablar con vos, de cualquier cosa pero tenemos que hablar, yo estoy acá para escuchar sus problemas, pero si vos no me ayudas a mi yo no te voy a poder ayudar a vos.

Pero yo no necesito tu ayuda , yo no necesito a nadie solo a… - de un momento a otro se quedo callada, no se a quien necesitaría pero se que es alguien muy importante paras ella por que cuando se quedo callada se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas , me dio tanta pena , era una cosa que odiaba , ver a un chico llorar, me partia el alma.

Esta bien , pero por favor no dudes en venir conmigo si necesitas algo yo no te molesto más. Te quedes quedar un ratito más jugando o te vas con tu seño?

Me puedo quedar? – Me pregunto tan dulcemente que obviamente no le podia decir que no

Por supuesto que te podes quedar , mira yo voy a estar ahí sentada escribiendo unos papeles vos jugá todo lo que quieras hasta que te aburras si?

Ella simplemente asintió y siguió jugando .Yo me diriji al escritorio y me puse a escribir lo que habia visto y sentido sobre ella. Cada tanto la descubría mirándome, no sabia si se preguntaba en venir y hablarme o solo le surgía curiosidad sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Finalmente se acerco y se sentó en al silla que estaba frente a mi.

Que queres que te cuente? -Me preguntó muy educadamente. Sin poder evitarlo me salio una enorme sonrisa.

Lo que vos quieras , por ejemplo que te gusta hacer , sobre tu familia , amigos , lo que más te guste.

Ehhh… a mi me gusta jugar a que soy modelo , a veces le agarro las cosas a mi niñera , después me reta pero yo me divierto mucho. Y solo tengo una amiguita y se llama Paz, ella es muy buena conmigo , es mi vecina no la veo muy seguido por que a mi niñera no le gusta cuidarnos a las dos juntas. –como era eso de lo niñera ¿ con quien la dejaban sus padres?.

Tenes 8 añitos no Abby?

SIP, pero parezco mas grande no? , la cocinera me dice que hablo como una nena grande y no como una chiquita.

Si pareces más grande cuando hablas- me reí – Sabes una cosa?

Y no – Se rió , que hermosa sonrisa que tenia esa nena.

A mi , mi mamá cuando yo tenia 15 años me decía que tenia 35 , que parecía una vieja cuando hablaba.-Reí recordando viejos momentos , los cuales me cambiaron la vida , cuando llegaron los recuerdos feos me volví a concentrar en Abby que me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa.

Cuantos años tenes vos Bella?

Yo tengo 23 años , ya estoy vieja –reí sin ganas por que recordé que ya pasaron tantos años de la ultima ves que vi a mi bebe.-Bueno sabes una cosa , no me contaste de tus papás.-Vi como se le iban llenando los ojitos de lagrimas y no lo pude resistir me pare inmediatamente me levante de mi silla y fui hasta a la de ella y la abrace fuertemente, ella se quedo estática pero después me abrazo fuertemente y se largo a llorar sobre mi hombro , no sabia que hacer nunca me había pasado esto con un paciente , muchas veces se han largado a llorar y he abrazado a chicos pero con ella había una conexión especial ella me partía el alma , y no quería que siga sufriendo. Entonces la separe lentamente y la mire a sus ojitos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

Abby por que lloras, por favor decime no me gusta que llores!

Esss porr looo quee meee dijiistes – dijo entrecortadamente.

Que por lo de la edad? - Ella negó- Por los de tus papás- dudo un momento y después asintió.

Me queres contar? , veni vamos al sillón a hablar.-Caminamos juntas al sillón y me senté primero y la alce para que este sobre mi regazo. Se sorbió la nariz y me miro a los ojos directamente.

Abby si no queres hablar no hay problema pero no llores más si?

Te puedo contar? -Pregunto tímidamente

Claro que si Abby para eso estoy-Le dije mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con mi pulgar

Lo que pasa es que…

* * *

Opinen a ver si les gusto así la sigo =) Hay foto en el perfil


	3. No me quiere

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**

**No me quiere**

_Abby si no queres hablar no hay problema pero no llores más si?_

_Te puedo contar? -Pregunto tímidamente_

_Claro que si Abby para eso estoy-Le dije mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con mi pulgar_

Lo que pasa es que, siento que mi papá no me quiere. Nunca esta conmigo, siempre me pon e a niñeras, cuando esta en mi casa se pone a trabajar, nunca me dice te quiero, siempre viene con muchas chicas a casa y me miran feo.- No lo podía creer como alguien puede tratar así a un hijo, lo que daría por estar con el mió, y ese hombre que se hace llamar padre no es capaz de decirle un simple te quiero-

Abby por favor no llores más, seguramente tu papá esta ocupado y obviamente que te debe querer sos su hija...

No el siempre es así desde que tengo memoria, yo ya no se que hacer, no me deja ver a mis abuelos ni a mis tíos, me mantiene encerrada en la casa no me deja hacer nada, por que bella? Que le hice yo?-Quien era su padre? Un monstruo?

Abby quédate tranquila seguramente vos no hicistes nada, yo prometo ayudarte si? , queres venir mañana y seguimos hablando, por que vos ya te tenes que ir a tu casa- Pobre, en verdad mañana voy a hacerle unos exámenes psicológicos y voy a citar al padre, esto no le puede parar a una nena tan chiquita.

Si, Gracias Bella, nunca nadie me escucha

Yo voy a estas siempre que quieras para escucharte si? , Veni que te voy a dar mi numero, por favor no le digas a nadie que te lo doy por que si no voy a tener problemas, pero no dudes en llamarme cuando necesites hablar si?- nos dirigimos juntas hasta el escritorio y agarre un papel y nada lapicera y le escribí mi numero.

Te juro que no le voy a decir nada, gracias bella mañana vengo-Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, la acompañe hasta la puerta, cuando la fui a saludar me dio un fuerte abraso.

Cuando se fue ella termine con el diagnostico y me dirigí a la dirección. Martha, la directora, me pregunto como me había ido y como había visto a los alumnos le comente todo lo que me habían contado pero menos lo de Abby, no se por que lo hice pero tenia la certeza que la debía ayudar, mientras ella fue a buscar un café, yo busque el legajo de Abby, para Ali poder sacar su numero y hacer una cita fuera del colegio con su padre, necesitaba informarle a su padre lo de Abby. Nuevamente deje todo ordenando así nadie sospechaba y me volví a sentar en la silla. Cuando llego Martha me disculpe diciendo que me tenia que ir a trabajar a al editorial. En realidad era mentira, aunque tendría que ver como esta yendo todo, esto de dejar a mi hermano a cargo de la editorial no me gustaba nada pero a mi no me gustaba trabajar de eso y no me quedaba otra cosa.

Estuve mucho tiempo arreglando los problemas de Pierre, mi hermano, realmente no sabia como podía llevar el funcionamiento de esta editorial tan bien teniendo tanto lió con los papeles que hay que tener siempre al día.

Estaba muy concentrado terminando de acomodar unos de los ejemplares de los nuevos libros que va a lanzar la editorial cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular, me fije en la pantalla antes de atender mire la pantalla del celular, y era un numero desconocido, dude en atender pero que mas daba no me iba a pasar nada por atender un numero desconocido.

Hola quien habla?

Bella soy Abby

Abby que te pasa por que estas llorando?

Es que bella el ya no me quiere... –Dijo llorando fuertemente

Pero por que decís eso abby, que paso?

Es que yo estaba en su escritorio dibujando algo para el, y vino y se enojo y me grito mucho…

Cálmate abby por favor, no llores más, anda a dormir así se te pasa todo que ya es tarde y mañana hablamos bien, si?

Pero no quiero dormir, me duele mucho el pecho de tanto llorar.

Abby cálmate por favor, si seguís llorando te va a doler más, relájate…

Bueno esta bien, ahora voy a dormir, Gracias - dijo hipiando

De nada, mañana nos vemos si?

Con quien estas hablando Abigail-Se escucho un hombre gritando.

Ehhh…..-Dijo Abby.

* * *

Espero que le guste, recomeindome asi me animan a seguir escribiendo =)


	4. El problema: Primera Parte

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**

_**El problema (primera parte) **_

_De nada, mañana nos vemos si?_

_Con quien estas hablando Abigail-Se escucho un hombre gritando._

_Ehhh…..-Dijo Abby._

No sabia que hacer, si Abby decía que era su psicóloga podía tener problemas en la escuela y ella tener problema con el hombre. Espere en silencio hasta que este "señor" le exigió que le contara con quien hablaba, no podía dejar que la reten así, entonces le dije a Abby que me pase el teléfono con esa persona.

-Papá quiere hablar con vos- dijo con una vos que me partía el alma.

-quien habla? – dijo el hombre, y en ese momento caí en cuenta de lo que me había dicho Abby este hombre era ni más ni menos que su padre

-Isabella Swan, llamo del colegio para arreglar una cita con usted

-Edward Cullen, y no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, voy a mandar a su niñera.

-Es que acaso no puede venir, se trata sobre su hija es importante, o acosa no la quiere como para venir 2 minuto a hablar conmigo.

-Usted no tiene derecho a hablarme así, quien se cree que es…

-Una persona que se preocupa por su hija, y si tanto le molesta venir hasta el colegio, voy yo hacia su trabajo, solo páseme la dirección y voy, por que lo que esta sucediendo no lo puedo dejar pasar

-Ya le dije que voy a mandar a su niñera, y por favor no vuelva a llamar

-Cullen, no se le ocurra cortarme porque le juro que voy acampar en tu trabajo hasta que hable conmigo.

-Sabe una cosa señora, no le voy a dar el gusto si quiere acampar, hágalo pero no me moleste más.

-Esta bien, nos vemos a partir de mañana en su trabajo, ustedes se va a cansar de verme la cara hasta que me de el guste de escucharme.

El maleducado resoplo y se digno a cortarme el teléfono, a mí! , quien se cree que es, yo no seré la persona mas ubicada en esté momento pero el se excedió.

Me fui para mi casa, sin dirigirle la palabra a mí hermano que me veía anonadado. Tenia tan mal humor que por primera ves estaba manejando a mas de 150 Km./h , odiaba la velocidad pero necesitaba llegar temprano a mi casa y dormir así nadie Cullen no podía ocupar todos mis pensamientos.

Pase una noche muy mala, como odie a Edward Cullen, ahora tengo unas ojeras tremendas por su culpa, y todavía venia lo peor enfrentarme a el, eso si que iba a ser duro pero como me llamo isabella swan que me va a escuchar.

Llegue al colegio y pase por el aula de Abby así podía empezar cuanto antes con los exámenes psicológicos así tener algo que respalde todo lo que le iba a decir a Cullen.

Golpee la puerta antes de pasar al aula.

-Discúlpeme, puedo retirar a una alumna-Dirigí mi mirada hacia Abby realmente me costo mucho descifrar su mirada era una mezcla entre felicidad y tristeza.

-Si si no hay problema, a quien?

-Abigail-Abby se levanto inmediatamente del banco y se acerco a mí. Agradecí antes de retirarme con Abby.

Cuando llegamos al aula que me habían destinado ella me abrazo fuertemente y se me largo a llorar. Solo me quede callada abrasándola fuertemente. Después de un rato empecé a escuchas como se calmaba y ya no lloraba más.

-Abby, que pasa? Te reto tu papá por lo de ayer?-Negó con su cabeza.

Entonces que paso por favor decímelo, no me gusta verte así.

-No no pero me grito diciendo que me valla a la cama inmediatamente, y después el se encerró en su despacho golpeando fuerte la puerta, Bella yo tenia mucho miedo, llore mucho tiempo hasta que me quede dormida, por que me pasa esto a mi?

-Abby vos no tenes la culpa, perdóname vos a mi por hacer enojar a tu papá pero yo voy a hablar con el, quédate tranquila.

-No por favor Bella no hables con el, se va enojar mucho y no me va querer más.

-No digas tonterías tu papá te quiere… nunca mas pienses eso

-Es que ella me lo dice!

-Quien es ella Abby?

-Mi niñera, siempre que se enoja dice que es por mi culpa y que no me va a querer mas y que me va mandar muy lejos, yo no quiero Bella, no me quiero alejar de mi papá, yo si lo quiero a el, es lo único que tengo de mi familia…- Se largo a llorar y yo no me pude contentener y me largue a llorar con ella, como podía ser que una nena sufriera tanto.

Cuando terminamos las dos de llorar le propuse hacer los test que debía hacer para poder ir hablar con su padre.

Comencé con el test de Árbol, ella dibujo un árbol que ocupaba un 70% de la hoja, pude analizar en este lo que era evidente, carencia afectiva generando dependencia hacia el entorno, lo malo que ella tenia alejada a toda su familia. Después seguí con el test de colores, también pasaba lo mismo eligió los colores que según como se elijen informan diferentes cosas, en este caso se podía ver que necesitaba relacionarse , para así motivarse a crecer , aspirar a un mayor desarrollo en distintas áreas de su personalidad.

Era evidente lo que le pasaba a Abby pero tuve que continuar con los test que exigían para hacer un diagnostico bien hecho.

El otro test que realice fue el de los garabatos. Lo que pude analizar fue que experimenta en su situación vital actual ciertas tensiones internas, luchas y contradicciones que pueden repercutir en su modalidad vincular. Y por ultimo hice el test de la familia, yo se que tocaba un tema feo ahí pero en este caso era el test principal.

Solo tenia que hacer un dibujo de su familia, y por primera ves vi algo que nunca me hubiera gustada ver en mis pacientes. Le dije a abby que vaya al aula que si no la seño se iba a enojar , nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo y yo me volví a sentar en mi escritorio; mire el dibujo mas de media hora, esperando que aparezca algo mas pero no…

En la hoja estaba ella con una mueca triste, después estaba el padre que tenia cara de enojado, y después 7 personas sin rostro. Y ahí recapacite por que había hecho eso, el no se acordaba de sus abuelos y tías, y a su mamá no la había conocido. Terminé de preparar el informe y me dirigí a la dirección para informarle a la directora que tenia una diligencia que hacer, que me retiraba antes.

Fui directamente al trabajo de el, según me dijo Abby el trabajaba en el hospital de Forks, y como era el único que había no iba a ser difícil encontrarlo. Como sabia que no me iba a atender, fingí una consulta poniendo el nombre de mi madre.

LA secretaria me dijo que tenia quince minutos de espera .Repase el informe que había hecho, no había forma de equivocarme y si el me tenia que sacar a la fuerza del hospital que lo haga pero no me iba a rendir. La vos de los parlantes me sacaron de mis pensamientos, por poco no me levantaba a no escuchar mi verdadero nombre.

La secretaria me dirigió hacia la puerta del Cullen, golpee suavemente aunque me hubiera gustado tirar la puerta.

Una vos de adentro dijo adelante y yo ingrese al despacho y lo que menos espere era encontrarme a tan hermoso chico, tenia el pelo color bronce y los mismos ojos que Abby pero los de el se veían cansados, en cambio los de Abby se veían tristes.

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes Señorita René

-No no se confunde, va yo me confundí a dar mi nombre

-Que dice señorita...-Dijo mirandome prevenido

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan me recuerda?, hablamos ayer a la noche, déjeme decirle una amena charla

-Señorita no quiero sacarla por seguridad, el pido amablemente que se retire de mi despacho, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer…

-Me importa un bledo su trabajo, vine por su hija, que le pasa hombre, no le importa Abby

-Usted no tiene derecho de meterse en nuestras vidas, no arruine las cosas, y ahora si retírese.-Dijo ya fastidiándose

-Yo? Arruinando las cosas? , sabe una caso señor, usted esta arruinando la vida de su hija, cuando quiera hacer algo por su hija llámeme este es mi numero. Dije dejando mi tarjeta personal sobre su escritorio, antes de levantarme y dirigirme hacia la puerta.

-Espere….

* * *

Gracias a todas las que firmaron se lo agradesco , espero poder escribir pronto!

Que le guste mucho! =)


	5. El Problema: Segunda Parte

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**

**El problema segunda parte**

_-Yo? Arruinando las cosas? , sabe una caso señor, usted esta arruinando la vida de su hija, cuando quiera hacer algo por su hija llámeme este es mi numero. Dije dejando mi tarjeta personal sobre su escritorio, antes de levantarme y dirigirme hacia la puerta._

_-Espere…._

Me di la vuelta lentamente y nuevamente me impacto su imagen, era tan lindo pero tan aborrecible, como podía tener una hija y no cuidarla, lo que daría yo por tener a mi hijo. Tenia que hablarle por que si seguía pensando en eso me iba a poner muy pero muy mal.

-Que se arrepintió?- pregunte con cara indiferente, tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa.

-No no, solo le iba a decir, que se lleve su tarjeta que no la necesito.-Que hombre tan detestable, me estaba sacando de quicio. Con lo que voy a decir me juego mi trabajo pero realmente ahora es lo que menos me importa.  
Di un fuerte suspiro, era ahora o nunca.

-Sabe una cosa, usted es una mierda de persona- me miro enfadado pero no lo deje continuar-si como escucho, como puede ser tan insensible, para que mierda tubo una hija si no la va a querer, ella es un sol de persona y lo quiere como a nadie, por que le hace esto? Hoy llego a mis despacho llorando , diciendo por que le pasaba esto a ella?-El cada ves me miraba con los ojos mas abierto y cada tanto hacia muecas de dolor-tenia miedo de que yo venga a hablar y que ustedes se enoje con ella y la mande lejos , todo por que las niñeras que usted le pone le llenan la cabeza con esas tonterías y sabe lo que me dijo, que aunque usted no la quiera ella lo quería mucho y aparte usted su única familia que tenia cerca, a ustedes le parece que una nena de 8 años tenga que sufrir tanto por un hombre que no tiene los cojones para ser padre.-El se dejo caer en el sillón, ya había sacado todo de mi y ahora no sabia como sentirme , por un lado veía la cara de el que estaba destruida y por el otro estaba feliz por Abby capaz que con esto la puedo ayudar. Yo también me senté y saque de mi bolso _(Perfil) _el informe que había hecho sobre Abby, y lo deslice por la mesa hasta ponerlo delante de el-Edward levanto la mirada clavándose en la mía, no se por que pero me empecé a sonrojar como cuando era adolescente, hace tiempo que no me sonrojaba, hace 9 años, desde que perdí la luz de mi mundo, sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Que es esto?, y para que me lo das?-Borre todos mis pensamientos y tome aire antes de hablar.

-Yo soy la psicóloga del colegio en el que va Abby, ese es el informe que hice, se lo dejo para que lo lea, y esto no lo hago por metida, lo hago por que me tomo en verdad mi trabajo y por que Abby es una personita que no se merece esto, ella es muy dulce y sufre mucho y realmente debería pedir perdón por lo que le dije, pero no lo siento así, usted se lo merece-Cullen me seguía mirando , yo no sabia si estaba analizando mis palabras, enojándose , no sabia nada, este hombre me desconcertaba.-Le dejo mi tarjeta, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme, en verdad me gustaría hablar con usted, me gustaría ayudarlo-el iba a replicar pero seguí hablando yo- si ya se lo que me va a decir " yo no necesito ayuda" , pero todos necesitamos alguien que nos escuche y puede ser que usted tenga amigos , pero si algún día necesita hablarme yo no se lo voy a negar-Me quede un ratito en silencio y volví a hablar- y si quiere hablar con la directora por mi actitud hable , pero me enorgullezco de mi por hacer esto.-  
Me levante de la silla y me dirigí hacia la puerta para retirarme pero antes de salir di media vuelta, no se porque pero tenia que ver como estaba, por que los dos cullen me parten el alma cuando los veo.-Adiós-Dije el levanto la mirada y nos quedamos viendo un rato hasta que yo no lo soporte mas me di media vuelta y salí de su consultorio. Cuando subí al auto apoye la cabeza en el volante del auto.

-Por que dios por que me haces esto-dije hablando sola. Arranque el auto haciendo sonar las ruedas sobre el asfaltó del estacionamiento y me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi casa. Tenia un lió en mi cabeza y todavía no entendía por que entonces sin pensarlo dos veces decidí irme de vacaciones tenia que despejarme, cuando llegue a casa agarre la valija puse ropa como para una semana y me fui a mi despacho para agarrar la notebook , después fui a la cocina para agarrar algo de comer y llevarlo en el auto, no iba a tomar una avión necesitaba manejar, distraerme todavía no sabia a donde iba a ir , hasta que se me ocurrió que hace mucho tiempo que no iba a Vancouver, entonces decidí ir manejando hasta Stelle y después tomaba el avión desde allí. Antes de partir llame al aeropuerto pidiendo un pasaje y después llame al hotel donde siempre me quedaba cuando iba a Vancouver, es un hermoso lugar. Por suerte quedaban habitaciones, las reserve y me dirigí inmediatamente al auto pero antes de entrar empezo a sonar mi celular. Era un número desconocido, no pensaba atender pero podía ser importante.

-Hola-Nadie contesto-Hola quien habla?- seguían sin contestar-Me podría decir quien habla sino corto.-Pero me ganaron de mano, la otra persona corto antes el teléfono. No me podía quedar con la duda entonces llame al numero que quedo registrado pero daba apagado, decidí no seguir preocupándome, si necesitaban algo volverían a llamar.

Partí hacia Stelle, iba escuchando música mientras conducía, me metí tanto en mi mundo queque cuando me quise dar cuenta faltaban 10 minutos para llegar l aeropuerto. Deje el auto en la cochera, después mandaría a mi hermano a buscarlo. Retire el pasaje y espere hasta que me llamaran por los parlantes. Cuando dijeron que ya partía el vuelo me levante del asiento y empecé a caminar hacia la cola para abordar, en ese momento sentí que alguien tironeaba de mi pierna, baje la vista y me quede impresionada….

* * *

Perdon se que es muy cortito pero el proximo va ser muy interesante y lo voy hacer mas largo=)

**Maiy:** Me alegro que te allá gustado, espero que sigas leyendo =)

**.cullen****: **y espero que te siga gustando, estoy tratando de actualizar bastante seguido, Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de firmar.

**E****scorpiotnf** : JAJAJA, a Bella le roba el bebe el padre de su hijo, y todavía no tengo pensado si va a vivir o no! Después lo veré con el tiempo...Gracias por pasar!

**Giise Cullen**: espero que te siga gustando y no te desilusione.

**ALiCuLLeNSwAn**: ya se sabra parte de la historia de Edward, aunque tengo pensado si la historia tiene "éxito" hacer una segunda parte con el POV de Edward, pero todavía no se eso lo veré mas adelante, y lo del POV de Abby muy probable que allá pero mucho más adelante. Gracias por leer!

**AtRaM Potter**: Espero que la sigas leyendo por que vas a estar un tiempito con esa duda por que Edward recién va a contar un poco su historia mas adelante.

**Inmans**: JAJAJA es parte de la historia, pero igual como buena que soy yo sufro con ustedes por que lo escribo antes de subirlo entonces hasta que no lo termino no se que va a pasar, solo tengo una vaga idea. Gracias por pasar, y seguí leyendo.

Gracias a todas las que lo leen!


	6. Realmente no estoy tan sola

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

_**Realmente no estoy tan sola**_

_Cuando dijeron que ya partía el vuelo me levante del asiento y empecé a caminar hacia la cola para abordar, en ese momento sentí que alguien tironeaba de mi pierna, baje la vista y me quede impresionada….  
_  
No podía creerlo era un hermoso nene, que estaba solito agarrado de una mantita toda fea y desgastada, el nene me miro y yo le sonreí, pero el empezo a llorar, inmediatamente me agache a su altura.(foto perfil)

"¿Por qué lloras lindo?

"Mamá"

"¿Que no encontras a tu mami?"

"Mi mamá me dejo"- dijo llorando descontroladamente- lo único que pensé en ese momento fue en abrazarlo y así lo hice. La gente miraba la situación pero lo que menos me importaba era ellos. Levante al nene y fui caminando para ver si veía a una guardia de seguridad.

"¿Como te llamas"

"Me llamo Evan"-Dijo llorando más despacio

"Yo me llamo bella y ahora vamos a ir a ver si encontramos a alguien de tu familia ¿si?"- Evan asintió con la cabeza, seguimos el trayecto hasta que encontré a un guardia, le comente lo que había pasado y el me dijo que se hacia cargo que yo tomara mi vuelo. Pero me negué, primero por que el vuelo ya había despegado y segundo por que Evan no quería desprenderse de mí y yo menos que nadie iba a dejar un chico llorando.

"Ya Evan no llores, yo me quedo con vos. ¿Te acordas como es tu apellido?"-El asintió – "Se lo tenes que decir al policía así busca a tu mami"-Le dije con una sonrisa. Pero el se largo a llorar-"¿Qué pasa ahora bonito?-pregunte limpiándole un par de lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos celestes.

"Es que yo no tengo ni mamá ni papá"-me quede congelada, me dio tanta lastima

"Evan, ¿tenes algún familiar que sepas como se llama?"-Le preguntó el policía, pero el negó con la cabezal policía me hizo una seña para que dejara al niño y hable con el, entonces caminé hacia las buracas para esperar a abordar, lo senté sobre una y le dije que tenia que hablar con el policía yo solita, primero no me quería dejar ir por que decía que lo iba a dejar pero después de que le prometí una y mi veces que no lo iba a dejar, a parte de dejarle mi maleta, fui con el policía.

"Si señor"-El policía esta dándome la espalda así que cuando le hable inmediatamente se giro.

"Señorita, el caso del nene es muy grave por que no sabemos nada de sus padres o algún familiar, lo adecuado en este tipo de momento es mandarlo a un juez de menores hasta que busquemos el paradero de su familia."

"¡No!, no pueden hacerle eso, le puede crear un trauma psicológico, aparte solo debe tener entre 5 o 6 años es muy chiquito para ir a esos lugares."

"Lo se señora, pero si es la ley-No no podía dejarlo ir a ese lugar."

"Puedo pedir quedármelo yo hasta que busquen información sobre el, dígame con quién tengo que hablar y no hay problema."

"No se si se puede hacer eso señorita, pero inmediatamente los llevo con el hombre que se encarga sobretodo de estos asuntos."

"Muchas gracias oficial, se lo agradezco enormemente".

El policía nos escolto a Evan y a mí. Yo manejaba en mi auto con Evan que nuevamente no se quiso alejar de mí y adelante mió iba el auto del policía. Ni bien llegamos al lugar, el policía se acerco hacia nosotros y yo baje con Evan en brazos. Cuando entramos, una sonrisa inmensa salio en mi cara, estaba feliz por que con el hombre que tenia que hablar era ni más ni menos que Jacob Black un viejo amigo.

El policía se adelanto para hablar con Jacob, el todavía no había me había visto. No pude escuchar la conversación que tenían por que Evan me empezó a hablar en el oído.

"¿Qué pasa bebe?"-Le pregunté por que no había entendido nada de lo que me había dicho.

"Bella, ¿me prometes que no me vas a dejar?, por favor, yo no tengo a nadie que me quiera, y vos sos mi angelito de la guardo"-Me quede petrificada, la vida podía ser dura conmigo, me quito un hijo pero me da un nene hermoso el cual creía que yo era su ángel, estaba decidida iba a pelear con uñas y dientes para quedarme con Mi bebé. Si eso era mi bebé, nunca iba a reemplazar a Cristóbal, el solo iba a demostrarme que realmente no estaba sola en la vida, que alguien me había mandado un hermoso niño que debía cuidar y proteger.

La vos del policía me saco de mis pensamiento, me dijo que el oficial ahora me atendía que espere en la sillas que se encontraban a un costado de la puerta. A los 10 minutos salio Jacob, cuando se percato de quien era yo, se le formo una de sus características sonrisas, esas de las cuelas me hacían tan feliz de verlas cuando éramos tan solo adolescente. Pero todo acabo cuando el se mudo a Stelle, sufrí mucho pero en rescate de el apareció "mi príncipe azul" aunque ahora ese príncipe azul se convierto en el monstruo de la historia.

"Hola bella" -Dijo con una sonrisa de júbilo.

"Jacob, tanto tiempo –Dije bajando a Evan para darle un abraso a Jacob, el me correspondió. Pero un bultito, apareció apartando a mi de Jacob, y quien podía ser ese bultito, ni mas ni menos que Evan quien me habia agarrado mi pierna y miraba feo a Jacob.

Menos mal que Jacob no se lo tomo muy enserio por que sino no me iba a ayudar con mi bebe.

"Bueno Bella pasa axial hablamos, hey campeón venís con nosotros o queres quedarte acá afuera."-Evan inmediatamente se agarro más fuerte de mi perna. Entonces yo baje la mirada hacia, me miraba con ojitos tristes. Entonces le acaricie la cabeza y le dije que el pasaba conmigo.  
Y así los tres nos dijimos al despacho de Jacob. Estuvimos 2 horas hablando, de la custodia de Evan, pero al fin lo pude convencer. Íbamos a esperar una semanas mínimo las cuales el usaría para buscar la familia de mi bebe. Nunca fui egoísta pero en este momento deseaba que no encuentren a nadie de su familia, Jacob me prometió que si en esta semana, no encontraba a nadie podía empezar a hacer los tramites de adopción.

Salí con Evan de la oficina, quien se encontraba medio dormido en mis brazos.

"Bella, no es recomendable que manejes a esta hora por al carretera, quédate en mi casa o en hotel pero no quiero que manejes sola."

"Gracias Jacob, no te quiero causar molestias, mejor me quedo en un hotel"- Jacob sonrió y se despidió de mi dándome un abraso sin aplastar a Evan, pero se ve que el no estaba tan dormido por inmediatamente alejo a Jacob de mi, y aumento su abrazo alrededor de mi cuello. Me sentía feliz, como una persona se podía encariñar tanto con la otra, no lo sabia pero nos estaba pasando a los dos, en tan solo horas de estar juntos.

Caminé hasta mi auto, y coloque a mi bebe en el asiento de atrás. Después fui hacia la cajuela para abrir mi valija y sacar una campera que pensaba llevar al viaje, volví hacia el asiento donde se encontraba Evan y lo tape con mi campera, me tome unos minutos observándolo dormir, era tan lindo, agradecí a dios por mandarme a este angelito.

Luego de quince minutos en las calles de Stelle encontré un hotel donde quedarme por esta noche. Baje a Evan conmigo y camine hacia la recepción del hotel. Me atendieron muy amablemente y me ayudaron a subir mi valija.

Cuando entre a la habitación fui a dejar a Evan en la cama y volví al umbral de la puerta para darle propina al hombre que me ayudo con las valijas, me lo agradeció y partió de mi habitación. Yo fui a arropar a Evan, así no pasaba frió. Pero cuando lo fui a tapar el agarro mi mano, tironeo de mí, dándome la indirecta que me acueste con el, no lo pensé dos veces y me dormí abrazando su pequeño cuerpecito junto al mió.

"Bella... ¿Estas despierta?"– Algo comenzó a zarandeaba mi cuerpo-"Bella tengo hambre"-Comencé a reírme.

"no estoy dormida"-Dije haciéndole un chiste.

"Mentira, por que me estas hablando"-Abrí mis ojos para ver los suyos.

"¿Me estas tratando de mentiroso?"-Dije aparentando estar ofendida pero mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

"Noooo"- me dijo riendo y rodando los ojos.

"hay enano te ganaste un castigo"-dije comenzando hacerle cosquillas.

"basta …bella…por …fis…no …puedo respirar"-me dijo riéndose.

"bueno esta bien voy a parar por que soy muy buena"

"si sos las mas buena del mundo"

"Gracias bonito"-Dije dándole un besito en su mejilla. Evan se sonrojo al igual que me sonrojaba yo cuando era feliz, pero gracias a esta personita que negó a mi lado estoy recuperando la Bella que fui hace 9 años atrás.

"¿Bella podemos ir a comer?"

"Mmm… dejame pensar"

"Dale por fis, tengo hambre, muchísima hambre, me comería el mundo entero-no pude evitar reírme por su comentario

"Entonces si tenes tanta hambre vamos a comer"-

Nos arreglamos un poco antes de bajar hacia el restaurante. Cuando llegamos un joven muy amable nos dirigió hacia una mesa y nos dejo la carta para poder ordenar.

"Evan ¿Qué queres desayunar?"

"Mmm, quiero hot cake y leche con chocolate"

"Muy bien, mientras esperamos a que el mesero venga, ¿Por qué no hablamos de nosotros?"-Dije con una enorme sonrisa.

"Bueno, ¿queres que te cuente mi historia y después vos la tuya?"-asentí así no interrumpía su relato.

"Me llamo Evan, mi apellido no lo se las señoras del orfanato me decían Evan nunca me dijeron mi apellido"-Me levante de la silla y fui hasta la de el, lo levante y lo senté sobre mis piernas, acunándolo en mis brazos.-

"Tengo 6 años y cumplo el 5 de Septiembre. A veces nos dejaban mirar la tele a mi me gustaba un dibujito que se llama Ben 10 lo mire dos veces solamente, pero igual me gusta. Ahora Bella me contas sobre vos, así era el trato." Yo sonreí de lado mientras nos abrasábamos.

"Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 23 años. Mi mamá se llama Renné y mi papá se llamaba Charlie, el ahora esta en el cielo. Después tengo un hermano que se llama Pierre, es mas grande que yo, tiene 26 años, aunque a veces se comporta como un bebe"-Dije riéndome recordando las payasadas que siempre hace mi hermano.

"Mi color preferido es el verde, soy psicóloga infantil y trabajo en el colegio de Forks"

"¿psicoque?"

"psicóloga"-Le respondí riéndome.

"¿y eso que es?"

"Son personas que escuchan a los nenes y los ayudan con sus problemas"

"Ahhh, ya entendí"

Cuando le iba a contestar, vino el mesero a preguntar si ya deseábamos ordenar. Le dije nuestras ordenes y el se marcho. Mientras esperábamos la comida seguimos hablando de cosas triviales. Me divertía mucho con las ocurrencias de este nene.

Luego de comer fuimos al cuarto, le pregunte a Evan si quería dormir pero el negó con la cabeza. Lo deje en la habitación mirando dibujitos mientras yo iba a la recepción a pagar la cuenta.

Cuando subí Evan se estaba riendo a carcajadas, no sabia bien que dibujito estaba viendo pero estaba muy feliz no quería cortarle la diversión pero debíamos irnos.

"Evan, vamos que tenemos que llegar a Forks"

"Bueno"-Dijo apagando la tele y caminando hacia mi

"Cuando lleguemos a mi departamento podes seguir viendo los dibujitos"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si de verdad"-Dije, el empezo a saltar de alegría, yo lo agarre de la manito para que no se caiga.

Luego de una hora de viaje llegue a mi casa. No era muy grande, ya que en el momento que la compre iba a vivir yo sola, pero ahora tenia a Evan conmigo. Iba a esperar hasta que Jacob me llame y si podía iniciar los tramites iba a comprar una casa nueva, bien grande para que el la disfrute.

Evan venia durmiendo en el asiento trasero, no quería despertarlo así que como pude lo levante y lo lleve hasta mi habitación para que siga durmiendo. Necesitaba ir a comprar cosas para comer, todo lo que tenia era a bases de dietas, cosas que a los chicos mucho no le gustaban; también necesitaba comprar algún juego para el, sino se iba a aburrir.

Mientras esperaba que Evan se despierte, llame al colegio.

"Buenas Días, hablar María, ¿que necesita?"

"Buenos Días, soy Isabella Swan, la psicóloga del colegio, no me comunicaría por favor con la directora"

"Si, aguarde un momento"-Pusieron música de espera.

"Hola, Isabella, ¿que pasa, no venís hoy?"

"Hola Martha, no anda con varios problemas personales y no puedo concurrir, más o menos voy a estar una semana y media con esto, entiendo si quiere despedirme y contratar a otra persona, peor lamentablemente no puedo concurrir"-Espere en la línea, en realidad seria lo mejor ir al colegio para no encariñarme tanto con el, pero prefería disfrutar la semana que tenia antes de saber si me lo podía quedar o no.

"Mira Isabella, las políticas de las escuela dicen que debería contratar a alguien, pero desde que tenemos psicóloga en el colegio nadie congenio tan bien con los chicos. Tomate las dos semanas que necesitas y después volves al colegio"

"Gracias Martha me da mucho gusto que pueda recuperar el trabajo después de esto problema"

"De nada querida, Y espero que salga todo muy bien"

"Adiós, Martha y gracias por todo"

"Cuídate y Adiós, cualquier cosa me hablas ¿si?"

"Bueno, le agradezco por hacerme saber que puedo contar con ustedes"-Corte

Luego fui hacia mi escritorio para revisar mi casilla de mensajes. Estaba en leyendo uno de un informe de psicología cuando escuche un grito de Evan. Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, cuando llegue Evan estaba sentado en la cama con toda la carita llena de lagrimas, me partió el corazón.

Fui velozmente hacia donde estaba el y lo abrace muy fuerte. Después de unos segundos el dejo de llorar, lo senté encima mió y lo empecé a mecer.

"Bella, no me dejes nunca por favor"-No pude reprimir mis lagrimas.

"Nunca, pero nunca te voy a dejar"

Luego de un rato de seguir llorando los dos, el se calmo y empezo acariciar mi cara. No quería separarme de el, no podía sufrir dos veces por lo mismo; no, no podía. Si seguía así me iba a deprimir mucho más.

"¿Queres acompañarme al supermercado?"-Le dije limpiando mis lágrimas, y el rastro que le habían quedo en su carita.

"Si"-Dijo saltando arriba de la cama.

Fuimos al supermercado, no hubo momento en el que no paramos de reír, compramos todo lo que le gustaba y otra comida más nutritiva. Después le di la sorpresa de pasar por una juguetería. Le compre un par de juguetes y después fuimos a una tienda de ropa, no podía estar toda una semana con la misma ropa. Más tarde vería si le compraba más o no, depende si se quedaba conmigo.

_Una Semana Después_

Nunca fui tan feliz como en esta semana, amaba tanto a mi bebe, si era mi bebe y rezaba adiós todas las noches que no me lo quite no lo podría soportar.  
Mi hermano y mi madre no sabian nada sobre Evan, no quería ilusionar a nadie, ellos también sufrieron mucho cuando me robaron a Cristobal, prefiero sufrir yo antes de hacer sufrir a ellos.

Estábamos jugando a la Wii, cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono. Sabia de quien podía ser la llamada pero tenia tanto miedo de que me diga lo que no quiero escuchar. Me llene de valor y atendí.

"Hola"

"Bella, soy Jacob"

"¿Como andas Jake?"-Estaba temblando de miedo, Evan se ve que se dio cuenta por que rápidamente vino conmigo y me abrazo las piernas yo me agache para estar a su altura y poder abrazarlo.

"Bien Bella, pero…"

* * *

Todas se imaginaban que la que aparecia era Abby , pero no, lo tenia que cambiar, por que sino era muy que le guste; esta ves hice un capitulo ams largo.

Gracias a todas las que firmaron, y gracias a iOvs Anna Cullen Ross por decirme lo que tenia que corregir.

**FS-Twilight**


	7. Felicidad y Tristeza

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer **

**

* * *

**

**.  
**

_Estábamos jugando a la Wii, cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono. Sabia de quien podía ser la llamada pero tenia tanto miedo de que me diga lo que no quiero escuchar. Me llene de valor y atendí.  
"Hola"  
"Bella, soy Jacob"  
"¿Como andas Jake?"-Estaba temblando de miedo, Evan se ve que se dio cuenta por que rápidamente vino conmigo y me abrazo las piernas yo me agache para estar a su altura y poder abrazarlo.  
"Bien Bella, pero…"_

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

_._

"Jacob, por favor habla rápido"

"Bella surgió un problema"-Me quede callada, no quería que me lo quiten -¿Estas ahí?

"Si, si dee-ciime"-Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hablar bien.

"Evan no tiene ninguna familia pero el tema es que en el orfanato donde estaba solo aceptan que adopten chicos cuando va un matrimonio no dejan a madres solteras"

Me quede en silencio no podía ser, que mierda iba hacer ahora Evan no se iba a querer ir y yo no lo quería dejar, pero estoy soltera, y no pensaba casarme o enamorarme de de nuevo. Después de lo que sufrí con Mike prometí no volver a estar con alguien, y así lo cumplí pero ahora me salía este problema.

"Jacob yo no tengo novio no tengo nada, que voy hacer no lo quiero dejar"

"Yo te puedo ayudar"

"Decide, por favor Jake"

"Bella, te propongo que te cases conmigo"

"¿QUE VOS QUE?-No podía ser lo que estaba escuchando, seguramente estaba imaginando.

"Si Bella, lo que escuchaste, te casas conmigo por civil y vos te quedas con Evan y yo salgo beneficiado en el trabajo para poder asumir a otro carga debi9do a que mi jefe quiere a alguien que tenga una familia"

"Pero Jake, vos te estas escuchando, no nos queremos como nos vamos a casar"

"Eso Bella lo hablamos después, yo no tengo problema en casarme con vos, creo que siempre supiste que me gustabas y mis sentimientos no cambiaron mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos"-Me quede muda, como me podía estar diciendo esto, era impresionante.-"Mira Bella, vos pensalo y después me llamas, decidite pronto por las monjas del orfanato de Evan lo quieren de vuelta cuanto antes"

"Ok Jake, gracias por todo, pronto nos hablamos"-Corte el teléfono e inmediatamente abrase a Evan.

"¿No me voy a poder quedar con vos?-Dijo mirándome con carita triste.

"No se Evan, vení vamos a dormir que ya es tarde"-Dije cargándolo y dirigiéndome a mi habitación para acomodarlo en mi cama.

Le leí un cuento que le había comprado, cuando se durmió Salí a la terraza a pensar en mi decisión.

No debía casarme con Jake yo no lo amo, aparte no confiaba mucho en lo hombre, pero sabia que Jake era buena persona. Era difícil, no sabia que elegir si no me casaba perdía a Evan.

Me fui a dormir con una decisión tomada en mi cabeza, era lo único que podía hacer.

.

.

Pov Abby

Después de hablar con Bella sobre el inconveniente que tuve con mi papi el otro día, volví a clases. A eso de las 5 llego mi niñera Tanya a buscarme, realmente la odiaba ella solo estaba trabajando en mi casa para ver a mi papi.

Yo no era una nena tonta y me daba cuenta de que entre los dos había algo, esperaba que me este confundiendo, no me gusta esa chica es mala conmigo como todas las otras; pero cuando le digo a mi papi el nunca tiene tiempo para escucharme.

Gracias a dios en mi vida había aparecido Bella, ella realmente era una persona buena, espero que nunca se aleje de mí.

Estaba haciendo la tarea cuando escuche que llegaba mi papá, no iba a ir a recibirlo por que siempre que llegaba el se iba al despacho y no me daba ni la hora. Sufría mucho con la distancia que ponía mi papa después de la muerta de mi mamá. Antes de que Bella llegara al colegio me sentía muy sola ahora se que puedo contar con alguien.

Estaba muy concentrada haciendo la tarea de matemática cunado la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, y ahí parado en el umbral de la puerta estaba mi papi, cuando cruzamos nuestras miradas el me sonrió.

Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, verdaderamente no sabia que le pasaba pero me gustaba que sonría era mas lindo.

"Hola Abby"

"Hola Papi"

"Hija prepárate que vamos a ir a comer"

"Bueno papi"-No sabia que le pasaba a mi papa pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Fui al armario y agarre el vestido violeta, los zapatitos plateados y el tapadito gris; Luego fui al baño para darme una ducha y cambiarme._ (Ropa en el perfil)_

Cuando termine baje a al sala y me padre ya se encontraba allí, cuando me vio sonrió. Creo que el no era mi papi me lo habían cambiado hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír tanto.

"Vamos Abby"-Dijo tendiéndome su mano para terminar de bajar las escaleras. Le di mi mano y salimos a la cochera donde tenía su amado Volvo.

A los quince minutos estábamos en un restaurante muy bonito. Tenía un estilo antiguo pero era muy bello. Las mesas estaban adornadas con unos pequeños floreros y una vela a su costado. La recepcionista nos guió hasta una mesa, como siempre todas trataban de impresionar a mi papá pero esta vez me sorprendió su actitud, el siempre les sonreía y les hablaba y ahora no el solo estaba prestándome atención a mi. Me hubiera gustado saltar de alegría pero iba a quedar muy mal.

Cuando la recepcionista se fue vino la mesera a pedir nuestras ordenes, yo pedí lasañas y mi papa pidió Pescado axico, creo que era así, ni el nombre me gustaba, odiaba el pescado.

Cuando la mesera se retiro mi papá comenzó a hablar.

"Abby, te traje acá por necesitaba hablar con vos"-Cuando dijo eso solo se me paso algo por la cabeza.

"No papi, no me mandes a un internado no me alejes de vos"-Me largue a llorar inmediatamente, no podía ser, no podía alejar de el.

Escondí mi carita entre mis manos, sentía un dolor inmenso en el pecho, no sabia como iba a poder sobrevivir lejos de mi padre. De un momento a otra sentí unos brazos rodeándome y levantándome. Cuando saque las manos de mis ojos vi. que estaba sentada en el regazo de mi papá.

Inmediatamente me aferre a su cuello y no deje de repetirle que no me aleje de el.

"Abby, mírame por favor"-Levante mi vista nublado por las lágrimas y el me seco mi carita.-"Hija por que decís eso, yo no te voy a mandar a ningún lado, ¿Quién te dice esas tonterías? "

"Tanya"-Dije ya más aliviada. Escuche como mi papá gruñía por lo bajo.

"No escuches esas tonterías, si Abby nunca te voy alejar de mi"

"¿Me estas diciendo la verdad papi?"

"Si hija, por eso te traje acá, yo aunque no lo demuestre te amo, sos muy importante para mi, perdóname por tratarte siempre mal, pero es muy difícil ser padre soltero para mi"-Lo abrace fuertemente, era feliz de nuevo. Mi papá me quería.

"Gracias papi, vos también sos muy importante para mi"

El me sonrió y me dejo en mi silla por justo llegaba la mesera. Comimos entre rizas y recuerdos de las travesuras que me mandaba yo. No entendía muy bien la nueva actitud de mi papá pero no me iba a quejar nunca.

A la mañana siguiente me vestí entusiasmada para ir al colegio, era realmente feliz mi papá se había tomado vacaciones por un mes, cosa que hace mucho no había hecho, y había despedido a Tanya por lo que me había dicho. Ese día el iba a llevarme el al colegio.

Cuando llegue le dije a la señorita si podía hablar con Bella, ella me dijo que primero le preguntara a la directora. Cuando fui a sus despacho recibí la peor noticia que me podrían a ver dado, la directora me dijo que Bella no iba a venir por un largo tiempo, que realmente ella no sabia si iba a volver.

Salí arrastrando los pies y llegue al aula me senté y no volví a hablar hasta que mi papá me paso a retirar.

"Hola hija ¿como te fue en colegio?"

"Bien"-Le dije cortante, aparte d e que le mentí.

"Te dieron mucha tarea"

"No"

"¿Queres que vallamos a tomar un helado?"

"No"

"¿Qué te pasa?"-Me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el auto.

"Nada"-El se detuvo a medio camino y yo me gire a ver que le pasaba.

"Abby, ¿No confías en mi?"

"Si, pero no quiero hablar"

"Veni Abby"-Me acerque y el me abrazo. Rápidamente me largue a llorar en sus brazos- "Hija decime que te paso, por favor"

"Eess quee be-lla see fue"-Dije a penas pudiendo hablar.

"¿Quien es Bella?"

"Ess laa psi-coolo-ga del coo-leee-gio"

"¿Y porque lloras?"

"Por que ella es buena y me escucho cuando yo estaba mal, aparte ella me prometió que iba a estar conmigo y me dejo sola"

"Abby no llores si, si para esta semana ella no vuelve la llamamos para que hables con ella, pero por favor no llores ni estés tristes yo quiero que estés feliz"

"Gracias papi te quiero mucho"

Una semana después

Ya había pasado una semana y Bella no había vuelto al colegio, realmente tenia una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado esta muy enojada y por el otro muy triste.

Gracias a dios hoy papá me había dejado llamarla. Agarre el teléfono y sonó dos veces cuando la vos de un chico atendió al otro lado.

"Hola"

"Hola, ¿esta Bella?"

"Esta ocupada, ¿queres que le diga algo?"

"Le decís que la llamo Abby"

"Si yo le digo, adiós"-Y corto, no me dio tiempo ni a decirle Chau que maleducado era ese nene"

A la media hora empezó a sonar el teléfono iba a atender yo pero se adelanto mi papá.

"Hola Isabella, soy Edward el papá de Abby"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Perdón por el retraso pero estuve muy ocupado con el colegio. Ahora voy a empezar a subir los lunes y los jueves. Gracias por todas las que firmaron, mientras mas firmen me dan mas ánimos para escribir lindo capítulos espero que este les guste,** para los que firmen tienen un pequeño adelanto del capitulo.**

.

.

**FS-Twilight**


	8. Helada

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

_**Pov Bella**_

.

.

Al otro día cuando, luego de que Evan insita en levantarnos, me fui a bañar mientras dejaba a m bebe desayunando. Cuando termine de bañarme fui a mi habitación y elegí el vestuario que iba a utilizar hoy. Escogí unos jean, una remera larga azul, agarre las sandalias negras y el bolso del mismo color y fui a terminarme de preparar en el living._ (Ropa en el perfil)_

Al rato fui hacia la cocina donde Evan seguía desayunando mientras miraba los dibujitos.

Estuvimos hablando un rato mientras desayunábamos juntos, y después le dije que tenia que hacer unos tramites que el se tenia que quedar.

Al principio protesto un rato pero después entendió que eran cosas de grande. Antes de irme le hice prometer que no iba a hacer macanas. Me costaba dejarlo pero era necesario.

Partí rumbo a Stelle , menos mal que me gustaba la velocidad porque si no iba a tardar demasiado en ir y venir. Solo me llevo media hora llegar a mi destino. Cuando baje varios oficiales me quedaron mirando, no les di importancia seguí de largo hasta la recepción.

"Hola, Buenos días estoy buscando a Jacob Black"

"Si espere un minuto que ya le comunico, ¿Usted quien es?"

"Dígale que soy Isabella"

Mientras la chica hablaba por al línea me senté a esperarlo, era ahora o nunca ya había tomado un decisión, creo que era lo mejor que podía hacer, aunque sea por el momento.

"Señorita, el Oficial Black, dijo que puede pasar"

"Mucha Gracias"

Camine lentamente hacia la oficina de Jacob, quería retrasar mucho mas este momento. No quería hacer esto peor no me quedaba otra cosa.

Cuando llegue a la oficina, golpea suavemente la puerta y escuche un pase del otro lado. Mis manos temblaban cuando quise abrir dicha puerta pero tome el valor y entre.

"Hola Jake"

"Bella, no me espera tu visita"

"Me lo suponía pero debía hacer esto en persona"

"Hermosa, me estas asustando"

"No, es anda grave, es sobre lo que me propusiste ayer"

"Ahh, era eso, mira Bella no te quise ofender"

"No me ofendiste, pero no puedo aceptar tu proposición"

"¿Por qué Bella?"

"Creo que va ser una equivocación, yo no siento nada por vos"

"Ya lo se eso Bella, aunque vos no sientas nada yo si, se que pasaron muchos años pero nunca te pude olvidar, y aunque el matrimonia no sea por amor mutuo yo me quiero casar, primero para ayudarte y segundo para ayudarme"

"Jacob no es justo para vos, por mi felicidad y la de Evan vos haces un gran sacrificio"

"Ya te dije que nos es un sacrificio, nos casamos por civil, vos adoptas a Evan y nos vamos a vivir juntos"

"Pero Jake, ¿vos te estas escuchando? No podemos fingir ser una pareja feliz, aparte yo no me voy a ir de Forks, tengo todo allá"

"Si Bella me escucho fuerte y claro ; se que no podemos fingir pero si intentar capaz que por las circunstancias de la vida podemos ser felices; yo se cuanto sufriste vos"-Eso movió una fibra de mis sentimientos, los cuales me dieron tremendas ganas de llorar-"Yo también sufrí no se si te abordas pero yo estaba enamorado y mataron a mi novia, pero acá estoy tratando de salir adelante , es lo que tenes que intentar vos , ahora mas que nunca que vas a tener un hijito nuevo"-El tenia razón pero todavía veía ilógico que el se quiera casar conmigo- " Y lo de vivir en Forks sabes que no tengo drama , aparte que el trabajo que me ofrecen va a ser allí, podemos tener una familia feliz"

"Jake no se que decirte"

"Decime que si"

"Esta bien Jake me voy a casar con vos, gracias por lo que haces por mi"

"De nada Bella"

"Bueno Jake yo me tengo que ir, deje a Evan solito y no me gusta dejarlo tanto tiempo solo"

"Si te entiendo"

"¿Queres venir hoy a cenar a mi departamento?, así vas conociendo mejor a Evan"

"Si encantado Bella, yo salgo a las siete del trabajo y voy para allá"

Antes de irme le deje la dirección de mi departamento y luego partí rápido hacia allí, pero antes para en una juguetería para comprarle algo a Evan, ahora sabia que el se iba a quedar conmigo, estaba feliz. No creía que la mejor forma era casarme con Jake pero era lo único que tenia a mi alcance para ser feliz.

Cuando llegue el vino a recibirme con un fuerte abraso y yo le di mis regalos. Le había comprado un skate, una pelota de fútbol y una pelota de rugby, esperaba que el tiempito que estemos en el departamento no destruya mucho.

"Gracias mami"-Cuando dijo eso inmediatamente el se tapo la boquita y yo me quede helada. Era la primera vez que me decía mami.

Miles de veces soñé que esas palabras me las decía Cristóbal pero ahora me las decía mi nuevo hijito. Y realmente estaba feliz.

"Perdón, se me salio sin querer Bella"

"No importa Evan, me encanto que me digas mami"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si veni a darme un abraso hijito"-Dije mostrándole una enorme sonrisa. El vino corriendo y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias, gracias"-Dijo muchísimas veces repitiéndome.

"De nada mi bebe"

"Mami, hoy llamo una nena, se llamaba Ab, April o Abby, no se algo así"

"¿Qué te dijo?

"Qué quería hablar con vos, ma ¿quien es ella?"

"Es mi alumna, es una nena muy buena y linda"

"A mi no me gusta"-Me empece a reír y mi bebe me miro-"¿Por qué te ríes?"

"Por que creo que un nene que tengo en mis brazos esta celosito"

"Yo no estoy celoso"-Me dijo frunciendo el seño.

"Sos terrible, pero sabes una cosa vos sos mi hijito así que no te pongas celosito"

"Bueno"-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa de nuevo-"¿puedo ir a jugar con las cosas que me regalaste?"

"Si pero tene cuidado con no romper nada"-Evan ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde había mas espacio cuando recordé algo "Hijo hoy viene Jacob a comer"

"¿El policía?"

"Si el policía"

"¿Por qué viene el?

"Porque el nos va a ayudar"

"¿Con que?

"EL va a ser tu papá"-Dije suavemente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que sino no te podes quedar conmigo, si yo no me caso con el, te tengo que devolver al lugar de donde te escapaste"-El vino corriendo a mis pies.

"Por favor no me lleves ahí"

"Nunca te voy a dejar y ahora anda a jugar mientras yo preparo la comida y llamo a Abby"

Evan se fue a jugar, mientras yo agarraba el teléfono e iba rumbo a la cocina. Busque el número de ella en mi celular mientras que iba poniendo una cacerola con agua en la hornalla. Cuando encontré el número de Abby lo marque y empezó a sonar. Estaba esperando que atendieran del otro lado mientras tanto iba sacando una fuente de vidrio para poner luego la ensalada griega que iba hacer. Pero la pobre fuente quedo hecha añicos cuando escuche la vos a del papá de Abby y la solté de lo sorprendida que estaba.

"Hola"-Dijeron al otra lado del teléfono

"Hoo-laa soy… Isabella"-Lo único que me faltaba empezar a tartamudear.

"Hola Isabella, soy Edward el papá de Abby"

"Ehh... ¿esta Abby?"

"Si, si ya te doy con ella, cuando termines de hablar con ella me gustaría hablar con vos, si no te molesta por supuesto".

"Si…no hay drama"

"Gracias"-Dijo con esa hermosa vos, ¿hermosa vos? Yo dije eso, dios mió me estaba volviendo loca.

Escuche como Edward llamaba a Abby, espere a que ella hablara mientras intentaba juntar todos los vidrios que estaban tirados en el piso. Pero nunca espere escuchar eso.

"Te odio Bella, te odio me escuchastes bien".-Me quede helada, no sabia por que me hablaba así.

"Abby ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hice?"-Me estaba preocupando, me dolía mucho que me diga eso.

"Me abandonaste, me habías prometido que no me ibas a dejar y te fuiste"-Si no escuchaba mal estaba llorando.

"¿Estas llorando?"

"Si, pero seguro que a vos no te importa eso"

"Nunca digas eso, yo no soy así y si me importa"

"Entonces si te importa lo que me pasa ¿Por qué me dejastes?"

"No te deje bonita, pero tuve problemas con mi familia"

"¿Pero por que no me llamaste?"

"Perdóname"

"Esta bien pero con una condición que me vengas visitar"

"No puedo, por lo menos hoy no puedo"

"Uffa"-Me rei, me parecía muy gracioso que una nena de 9 años me hable así, algunas veces tan seria y otras veces tan graciosa.

"Pero si queres, podes venir mañana a mi casa"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, y de paso vas a conocer a mi hijo"

"¿A tu que?"

"A mi hijito ¿por?"

"No sabia que tenias hijos"

"si tengo aunque es una historia muy larga"

"Ah, bueno mañana voy a tu casa"

"Bueno pásame con tu papá que le doy la dirección"

"¿Con mi papá?-Si hasta a mi me parecía raro que el quisiera hablar conmigo.

"Si el me dijo que quería hablar conmigo"

"A bueno, espérame que ahora lo llamo"

Nuevamente escuche como Abby llamaba a su padre mientras se escuchaban que alguien subía o bajaba las escaleras. Estaba nueva mente tratando de empezar a hacer la comida cuando el hablo.

"Gracias" -Eh? Y a este que bicho le pico, ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo gracias?

"¿Por?"-Pregunte dudosa.

"Por lo que hicistes por mi y por Abby"

"¿Y que hice yo?"- No entendía nada de lo que ma hablaba.

"Hicistes lo que nadie había hecho decirme la verdad, abrirme los ojos"-Ah ya entendí

"No me tenes que agradecer, aprecio mucho a Abby y no me gusta verla sufrir"

"Yo te agradezco igual"

"Bueno, esta bien, de nada Edward"

"¿Aceptas una invitación para cenar conmigo y con Abby?"-Me quede helada por segunda vez.

"¿Hoy?"

"Si hoy"

"No puedo, cualquier cosa les aviso"

"Bueno"-Dijo mas cortante, ¿por que estaba cortante?.

"Me olvidaba, mañana puedo venir a mi casa Abby?"

"Si creo que no habría problema"

"¿Te paso la dirección?"

"Si espera que busco un papel"-Espere un minuto-"Acá estoy decime"

Le pase la dirección y después de decirle que la traiga al mediodía para que venga a comer cortamos. Rápidamente me puse a preparar la comida, necesitaba tener todo listo cuando llegué Jacob. Después de una hora me fui a duchar mientras Evan miraba una película de Ben 10, como amaba el a esos dibujitos.

Salí de ducharme y me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación ya que solo faltaba media hora para que llegue Jake. Revolví el placard hasta que encontré un jean negro, una remera beige con una sandalias bajas también en color beige. Solo quedaban cinco minutos menos mal que Evan me había hecho caso y ay se había cambiado con la poca ropa que le había comprado.

Estaba terminando de arreglar la mesa cuando tocaron timbre. Evan me miro y yo le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa y continuo mirando la tele.

Fui hacia la puerta y cuando la abrí me quede helada por tercera vez.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias a todas las que firmaron , me hicieron muy lunes les escribo a todas ustedes.**A todas las que firmen les doy adelantos de el otro capitulo.**Gracias de nuevo.

.

.

.

**FS-Twilight**


	9. Visitas

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Estaba terminando de arreglar la mesa cuando tocaron timbre. Evan me miro y yo le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa y continuo mirando la hacia la puerta y cuando la abrí me quede helada por tercera vez._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Ahí delante de mí estaba Edward con Abby, me quedé de piedra. Por que estaban acá. Mi mirada se cruzo con la de Edward y miles de preguntas dispararon hacia el.¿Que haces acá?¿No te dije que iba a estar ocupada?¿Que va a pensar Evan?¿Y Jacob?¿Por que estas delante mió con cara de disculpa?¿Quien te pensas que sos para venir a mi casa?¿Y QUE HACE JACOB ATRÁS TUYO?.Hay dios mió que hacen todos ellos en MI casa, bueno Jacob si podía estar pero ¿Edward?.

"¿Isabella me estas escuchando?"

"Bella….decime Bella"-Que estupida que quede-"y si te estoy escuchando, pero… ¿Qué hacen acá?"

"Hola Bella"-Baje un poco mas la mirada ahí estaba Abby hablándome.

"Hola Abby"-Dije sonriéndole.

"Perdón, pero Abby quería venir a traerte algo muy importante"-Dijo rodeando los ojos-"y tenia que ser hoy y no mañana"

Abby lo miro mal y se cruzo de brazos, era muy gracioso ver la escena. Inmediatamente me di cuenta que Jacob seguía atrás de el, con un enorme ramo de rosas… ¿Mis ojos están viendo lo que están viendo? ¿Que hacia Jacob con rosas? Ay Dios!. _(Foto en el perfil del ramo)_

"Hola Jake"-Vi que Edward fruncía el seño, me imagino que no entendía nada hasta que reparo que yo estaba mirando por detrás de su hombro.

"Hey Bell's"-Dijo Jake.

"Pasa Jake, ahora te alcanzo"-Edward se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Jacob, el me saludo y me dio le ramo de rosas.

"Gracias Jake, son hermosas"-El me dirigió una sonrisa y espero al lado mió. No entendía por que se quedo al lado mió hasta que vi como Edward y Jacob se miraba, parecían querer quitarse los ojos.

"Bella"-Dijo Abby mientras tironeaba de mi pantalón. Me puse a su altura y le di un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Qué pasa Abby?"

"Nada solo te quería dar esto"-Dijo dándome un papel; cuando lo abrí esta Bella, la princesa de La Bella y La Bestia. Me imaginaba por que era el dibujo cuando era mas chiquita siempre me decían bella y la bestia. Antes me lo tomaba mal pero este dibujo me encanto.

"Gracias Abby, es hermoso"-Abrace a Abby, cuando me levante del piso, Edward hablo.

"Ahora Abby, vamos que bella tiene visitas"

"Uffa,papi yo me quiero quedar"

"Abby, vamos"

"Esta bien"-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Si quieren se pueden quedar a comer"

"SI"-dijo Abby. Edward me miro, y me perdí en su mirada, no me haba dado cuenta de lo hermoso de sus ojos.

"¿No tenes problema Bella?"

"No ninguno"-Dije sonriéndole. ¿Sonriéndole?, debo estar agotada ya estoy haciendo cualquier cosa.

"Wii"-Grito Abby.

En eso apareció Evan, con carita de dormido, casi me lo como. Cuando vio a los demás se avergonzó y vino hacia mi escondiendo su carita entre mis piernas.

"Pasen no se queden ahí".Entramos todos. Era muy graciosa la escena, Edward venia mirándonos a mi y a Evan, alternando la mirada en cada uno. Abby venia frunciendo el ceño al igual que Jacob. Mi hijo miraba a Abby con cara enojada y yo… ¿y yo que cara tenia?

Esta iba hacer una larga noche. Cuando llegamos al comedor dejo a todos allí, diciéndole que tomen asiento y que en un minuto volvía. Fui a poner agua al florero para poner las rosas. Cuando termine eso agarre platos, cubiertos, vasos y demás cosas que faltaban para los nuevos invitados. Esto era muy extraño.

Regrese al comedor, estaban todos muy callados, y cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en mi. Al instante me puse roja, pero sobretodo por la intensidad de la mirada de Edward. El es muy apuesto con su pelo de un precioso color bronce que parece brillar por si solo. Y sus ojos que son como dos esmeraldas. Y esa sonrisa torcida, la cual me estaba dando en este mismo momento, era extremadamente sexy.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Rápidamente aleje mi mirada de la suya y la pose en los ojos de mi hijo que me miraba con una sonrisa picara. ¿Hay este nene que habrá hecho?

"Ehh..¿Quieren pasar a comer?"-dije avergonzada, no tenian nada mas para ver que no sea yo.

"Mami, todos se quedan a comer"-Pregunto Evan, a Edward poco mas se le salen los ojos de la cara.

"Si mi vida"-Le dije con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba no reírme de la c ara de Edward; pero cuando gire mi cabeza hacia Jake, el tenia una mirada furiosa, y no me gustaba para nada."Bueno Hijo anda a lavarte las manos y lleva también a Abby"-Le ordene, y en ese momento me di cuenta que no los había presentado a ninguno. "Me olvidaba de presentarlos Evan el es Edward el papá de Abby, ella va al colegio donde yo trabajo"-Evan asintió-"Edward, Abby el es mi hijo Evan, y el es Jake mi…"-Iba a decir amigo pero Jake me interrumpió.

"Su futuro marido"-Mis ojos se salieron al igual o de peor forma que la de Edward, Evan y Abby. Inmediatamente mira a Jacob ceñuda pero el ni me vio ya que estaba desafiando con la mirada a Edward, nunca iba a entender a los hombres. Se hizo un silencio terrible y me incomodaba demasiado.

"Bueno, chicos vallan a lavarse las manos y vengan a comer, y nosotros vallamos sentándonos en la mesa"

Todos se levantaron de los sillones. Los nenes se fueron al baño mientras Edward y Jacob me seguían a mí. Cuando me fui a sentar me di cuenta que los se habían apurado para ayudarme a sentar, era muy gracioso los dos estaban agarrando la silla mirándose feo. Estuve apunto de estallar de risa pero no iba a quedar muy educada, entonces hice lo mejor que podía hacer, pasar de largo y sentarme en otra silla. Ellos se me quedaron mirando y luego volvieron a mirarse. Y cada uno se sentó al un lado mió, me sorprendía mas la actitud de Edward, o sea que le pasaba para que se traten así entre Jake y el. Creo que no lo iba a entender. A los minutos de este acontecimiento llegaron los chicos los dos con cara enojada. Me parece que no se llavan bien. Me levante para ir a buscar la comida. Cuando dos personas se levantaron instantáneamente mire a los dos preguntándole con la mirada que

hacían parándose pero el primero en contestar fue Edward.

"Déjame Bella que te ayude"-Jake lo miro mal y después me miro a mí diciéndome ni se te ocurra

"No gracias Edward, no te preocupes"

"No déjame, vos me invitases, déjame ayudarte"-¿Esta el mismo chico con el que hable el día del hospital? Creo que no.

"Bueno esta bien, acompáñame" –nos dirigimos los dos en silencio hacia la cocina, cuando estuvimos allí el comenzó hablar.

"Tenes una linda casa"

"Gracias"-le dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuántos años tiene Evan?"

"Tiene cinco casi seis"

"Es un nene muy lindo"-Le sonreí en respuesta-"¿Es hijo del chu… Jacob?-Que había querido decir con ¿chuu?… Mmm, ¿chupetín? ¿Churros? ¿Chupón? ¿Chuleta? ¿Chucho?, mejor le contesto.

"No, no es el hijo de el"-Termine de poner la comida en una fuente y se la di, mientras yo agarraba la ensalada.

"¿Cocinastes vos?"

"Si"-Dije bajando la vista, ¿Capaz que huele mal? ¿Y si no le gustan los canelones?

"Tienen muy buena pinta y huelen delicioso"-Le gustaban, tenia ganas de !, ¿ganas de saltar? me faltan hora de sueño, como YO puedo decir eso.

"Gracias"-Comencé a caminar cuando Edward me dijo.

"¿Aceptas salir a tomar algo mañana conmigo?"-¿Estoy escuchando bien?-"a la noche"-Aclaro.

"No puedo dejar a Evan solo"

"Ah, bueno otra vez será ¿no?"

"Eh…si"

Fuimos caminando nuevamente al comedor y serví a todos mis invitados y a mi hijo. Todos comenzaron a hablar y yo me quede absorta a la charla. Evan y abby seguían peleando, no se iban a llevar nada bien, cuando Evan se entere que mañana va a venir se va a enojar.

Y Edward y Jacob estaban presumiendo los que hacia uno y el otro. Parecían uno peor que el otro. No pude evitar reír y nuevamente cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en mi, lo disimule con una tos fingida y todos volvieron a retomar la conversación.

Creo que era invisible para ellos, estaban todos enfrascados en su tema, máximamente cruzaron conmigo diez palabras.

Eran las nueve y media de la noche y todos habían terminado de comer, me para parea levantar todos los platos y traer el postre, pero cuando comencé agarrar los platos una mano se puso arriba de la mía. Era la mano de edward, una corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban, como siempre me sonroje, baje la mirada a nuestras manos y luego las separe.

"Déjame que te ayude"-Me dijo, solamente asentí, por que presentía que mi vos no iba a salir.

Juntamos todos los platos y juntos fuimos a la cocina. Me iba aponer a lavar cuando el nuevamente saco mis manos del agua y se puso a lavar el.

"Yo puedo hacer las cosas"

"Déjame que te ayude"

"Bueno esta bien, mientras yo voy sirviendo el postre"

Estaba esperándolo así no lo dejaba solo, inconcientemente empecé a tararear una canción que le cantaba a mi bebe la única semana que lo tuve conmigo, antes de que Mike se lo llevase lejos de mi. Estaba tan pensativa que no me di cuenta cuando Edward se acerco a mí y toco mi cara. Inmediatamente levante mi cara. Su pulgar se acerco a pómulo y sentí que me secaba algo, eran mis lagrimas, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

"¿Estas bien Bella?"

"Si, si estoy bien"-Dije apartándome de el y agarrando los platos del postre para ir hacia la mesa.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, Evan y Abby estaban peleando en el sillón por que dibujito mirar y Jacob estaba todavía sentado con cara de indignación. Apoye todo sobre la mesa y le serví helado a las chicos y a Edward y Jacob le serví una porción de Lemon Pie , le lleve su postre a los chicos y luego volví a la mesa para servirme a mi.

Estaba mirando a los chicos hasta que Jacob dijo que se tenía que ir yendo, por que tenía una hora de viaje y mañana entraba temprano a la comisaría.

Lo acompañe hacia la puerta.

"Gracias Bell's la comida estuvo muy rica"

"De nada Jake"

"Después tenemos que hablar sobre lo nuestro"

"¿Sobre lo nuestro?"

"Si sobre el casamiento"

"Ah"

"Mira Bella que lo tenemos que decir antes que termine la semana y para que termine faltan tan solo 4 días"

"Si, Jake ya lo se, y ya te dije que si, solo tengo que hablar bien con Evan"

"Si no hay problema"

"Bueno Jake anda yendo que se te va hacer re tarde"-El se fue acercando a m boca y yo disimuladamente le puse mi mejilla en ves de mi boca. Que me case con el no significa que yo iba a estar con el, por lo menos ahora no.

Cuando volví al comedor estaba Evan, Abby y Edward. Estaban muy entretenidos jugando a la Wii, creo que el que mas se divertía era Edward. Me acerque y me senté junto a Abby que miraba como jugaban Evan y su padre.

"¿No te dejan jugar?"

"No, Evan dice que es juegos para nenes y no para nenas"-me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Evan"-el se dio vuelta cuando escucho mi vos enojada. Edward puso pausa y ambos me miraron como si también retara a Edward.

"¿Qué pasa Mami?-Dijo con cara de angelito.

"¿Por qué le dijiste a Abby que no puede jugar?"

"Porque las nenas no pueden jugar a esto"

"Evan, pedile perdón, vos sabes que si pueden jugar"

"Pero mamá"

"Mamá nada"

"¿Ahora la queres más a ella?

"Evan no me hagas enojar"

"Perdón" –Dijo mirando de nuevo la tele.

"Bueno Abby vamos que se hace tarde"-Dijo Edward.

"Esta bien papi"-Dijo Abby. Vino hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Antes de soltarse de mí me pregunto.

"¿Puedo venir mañana o ya no por que vine hoy?"

"Obvio que podes venir mañana"

"Gracias Bella, te quiero"

"Yo también Abby"- le di un beso en la mejilla mientras veía como Evan se levantaba y se iba corriendo hacia mi habitación. –"Bueno los acompaño hacia la puerta".

"Gracias por invitarnos"-Dijo Edward.

"De nada"-Le dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Mañana queres salir a comer o venir a mi casa a comer?, te debo una cena de agradecimiento"

"Pero no puedo dejar a Evan solo"

"Pero salimos los cuatro"-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno dale salgamos a comer"

"Bueno los paso a buscar a las siete y media"

"Bueno dale los esperamos"-Nos despedimos y yo me fui rápidamente a mi habitación.

Ahí se encontraba Evan, hecho una bolita debajo de las mantas. Me acosté al lado de mi bebe y el ni se movió.

"Evan, cariño salí de ahí abajo"

"No quiero, anda con Abby"

"Evan, vos sos mi hijo no Abby"-El salio de debajo de las mantas.

"¿No me vas a cambiar por ella?"

"Nunca, grábatelo bien, nunca te voy a dejar, me voy a casar con un hombre que no quiero solo por vos"

"Te quiero mami"-Dijo abrasándome fuerte.

"Yo también te quiero mi bebe"-Le voy a tener que decir lo de mañana-"Hijo mañana vamos a salir a comer

"¿A dónde Ma?"

"A un restaurante con Abby y Edward"

"¿Por qué con ellos?"

"Porque Edward nos invito"

"Con Edward no tengo problema, pero ¿Abby también tiene que ir?"

"Y si es la hija de el"-Escuche bufar a mi hijo.

"Esta bien"-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Si seguís frunciendo el ceño te vas a arrugar"-El se empezó a reír-"Mañana también vas a conocer a mi mamá y a mi hermano"-El me mostró una enorme sonrisa.

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, ¿por?"

"Por nada es que yo nunca tuve una abuela y un tío, ¿los voy a poder llamar así no?"

"Si mi bebe, se van a poner muy contentos cuando te conozcan"-El siguió sonriendo, tenia la sonrisa más hermosa que conocí. "Bueno ahora vas a ir al baño te vas a lavar lo dientes y te venia acostar"

"Bueno mami"-Dijo levantándose y yendo rápido hacia al baño.

Si me casaba con Jacob, tenia que comprar una casa no pensaba seguir viviendo acá, aparte Evan necesitaba una habitación para el solo. Cuando hable con jake le voy a comentar mi idea.

Cuando volvió Evan lo arrope y le prendí la tele mientras yo iba a lavarme los dientes también. Regrese a la habitación y Evan se estaba matando re risa con Tom y Jerry. Le dije que era hora de apagar la tele y no protesto, era un nene muy bueno. Luego de quince minutos escuche como su respiración se iba tornando más lenta era demostración de que el ya se estaba durmiendo. Al poco tiempo yo caí en lo brazos de Morfeo como el.

A mitad de la noche me desperté sobresaltada por el sueño que tuve, como no quería despertar a Evan me levante agarre la bata, y fui ala terraza. Y ahí recordé mi sueño.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en el medio del bosque dando vueltas en circulo hasta que apareció un chico, me lo quede mirando un tiempo hasta que me di cuenta que tenia rasgo muy parecidos a mi y a Mike, momentáneamente pensé en mi bebe. Y de la nada el contesto la pregunta que me estaba haciendo en mi cabeza._

"_Si soy tu hijo"-Me dijo._

"_¿Coo…moo?"-Pregunte tartamudeando._

"_¿Cómo se que es lo que te preguntastes?"-Asentí- "Yo se muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que me estas reemplazando con ese nene."_

"_NOO"-Grite pero en ese momento el desapareció y me quede sola en medio del bosque, me largue a llorar._

_Flash Back_

Fue horrible todavía tenia a mi corazón latiendo como loco, no creía poder dormirme de nuevo, así que me dedique a ordenar todo. A lo ultimo ya no sabia que limpiar y me tire en el sillón a esperar que Evan venga y poder desayunar juntos y partir a los de mi madre.

Después de tres horas de esperarlo el se levanto todo adormecido y se vino a mis brazos se acurruco y nos quedamos quince minutos así. No pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

Lo cual hizo que Evan levantara su pequeña cabeza y me mirara.

"¿Qué te pasa mami?"-Dijo mientras me limpiaba mis lágrimas.

"Nada bebe es que estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo"-Tuve que mentirle.

"Yo también estoy feliz pero no llores porfis"

"Esta bien mi bebe, ahora vamos a desayunar"

Cuando terminamos nos fuimos a la habitación para cambiarnos e ir la casa de mi madre. Ya le había avisado a Meter que valla para allá al mediodía.

Y como obediente que era mi hermano el ya estaba ahí cuando llegamos. En el momento que vieron Evan se quedaron con lo ojos como platas pero después de una larga explicación se pusieron muy contentos por mi, y por Evan. No les costo mucho encariñarse con el.

Mi bebe iba a ser muy concetido por su abuela y su tío. Ya me los veía a los dos estando las veinticuatro horas en mi casa. Entre charlas y juegos con mi hijo, mi mamá y mi hermano se habían hecho más de las cinco de la tarde y a las siete y media nos iba a ir a buscar Edward.

Nos despedimos de mi mamá y de mi hermano y partimos hacia el centro comercial APRA comprarle algo de ropa a Evan. Luego fuimos a mi departamento para bañarnos y cambiarnos. Yo me había puesto una musculosa de vestir violeta con un pantalón blanco y combinando unos zapatos violetas. (_Foto en el perfil)_ y a Evan le puse una camisita blanca arriba una remera de rayas con un jean unas zapatillas grises. _(Foto perfil)_

Estaba terminado de peinarme cuando sonó el timbre, no se que me paso pero en mi panza había muchísimas mariposas dando vuelta.

Fui rápidamente hacia al puerta y ahí parada estaba el, mira para todos lados pero Abby no se encontraba.

"Hola Edward"-Dije sonriendo- "¿Y Abby?"

"Hola Bella, esta en el auto Abby"

"Ah, bueno pasa que agarro la cartera y despego a Evan de la Wii"-EL solo un leve risa que me pareció hermosa.

"Si no hay problema"

Luego de agarrar la cartera y de despegar a Evan de ese aparato bajamos en el ascensor, cuando llegamos Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y le abrió también la puerta a Evan en el asiento trasero. Salude a Abby y luego partimos hacia nuestro destino.

Los chicos venían peleando atrás a ver quien era más inteligente, con Edward nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír, si realmente tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir Edward?"

"A Casimiro, me hubiera gustado llevarlos a otro lugar pero mi hija se aburre, entonces como acá hay juegos se van a divertir los dos"

"No hay problema"-Le dije sonriendo.

Después de ese tema nos enfrascamos en charlar temas insignificantes aunque no me aburría. Cuando llegamos nos dieron una mesa y los chicos inmediatamente se fueron a jugar. Nosotros pedimos la comida por ellos y mientras esperábamos seguíamos hablando.

"¿Edward te puedo preguntar algo?"-Le dije tímidamente.

"Si decime"

"¿Por qué ahora sos así y antes eras diferentes?"-Ni yo me había entendido lo que había querido preguntar pero creo que era la forma mas sutil que encontré de decirle por que antes era una mierda de persona y ahora no.

"Son temas míos"-Dijo cortante.

"Perdón por preguntar"-Rápidamente me pare de la silla si me quedaba ahí me iba a largar llorar, como siempre que alguien me contestaba mal y yo me sentía insignificante.

"¿Dónde vas?"-Dijo de manera fría nuevamente.

"Al baño"-Respondí sin girarme. El no volvió a hablar.

Cuando llegue al baño me moje la cara y luego de un rato salí para que nadie se preocupe.´

Me senté y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llego la comida, yo me levante para ir a llamar a los chicos y el ni se inmuto.

Comimos solo con la conversación que los chicos tenían con nosotros. Cuando ellos terminaron de comer fueron nuevamente al área de juegos y nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio yo no pensaba dar mi brazo a torcer, el era el que me había tratado mal.

"¿Por qué te vas casar?"-Me dijo y yo me quede con los ojos como plato.

"Porque si"

"¿Lo amas?"

"Es tema mió"-No le pensaba contar la verdad del asunto. Tomo mi enojo se fue cuando el se empezó a reír.

"¿Por qué te ríes?"

"Por que me contestases igual que te conteste yo, parecemos a Evan y a Abby hoy en el asiento trasero"-Dijo riéndose mientras hablaba. Y yo no puede evitar contagiarme de su risa.

Cuando pare de reírme los dos nos estábamos mirándonos, y de un momento a otro los dos nos acercábamos cada vez mas, estábamos a centímetros de la boca de cada uno cuando sonó mi celular. En ese momento lo odio tanto al maldito aparato, pero no se por que lo odiaba, Edward no me gustaba fue solo el momento ¿no?

Nos separamos y yo conteste mi celular.

"Hola ¿Quién habla?"

"Hola Bell's soy Jake"

"Jake, ¿Cómo andas?"

"bien ¿y vos? ¿Dónde estas?"

"Estoy en un restaurante ¿por?"

"Tengo malas noticias"

"¿Qué paso Jacob?"-Le dije elevando mi vos.

"Eh…."

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Que le dira Jacob? .....

Millones de gracias a todas las que firmaron la otra ves , me hicieron realmente feliz, por eso hoy subi un dia antes d elo **a todas las que firmen tienen adelantos**. En el perfil esta mi mail y las fotos de la ropa.

Gracias por leer =)

.

.

.

**FS-Twilight**


	10. Agridulce:ente risas y lágrimas

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer**_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hola ¿Quién habla?" "Hola Bell's soy Jake" "Jake, ¿Cómo andas?" "bien ¿y vos? ¿Dónde estas?""Estoy en un restaurante ¿por?""Tengo malas noticias"  
"¿Qué paso Jacob?"-Le dije elevando mi vos. "Eh…."_

_._

_._

.

"Habla Jacob"

"Bella, me llamaron del orfanato de Evan, dijo que lo querían a mas tarde mañana a la medianoche-Mis ojos empezaron a picar, no quería llorar- "Es tu decisión, si me das el si yo mismo llamo al abogado para que nos case y empezamos los tramites de adopción, ¿Qué me decís Bella?

"Que si"-No tenia otra escapatoria, todo por Evan.

"Bueno, yo ahora mismo llamo al abogado y te aviso a que hora nos encontramos para firmar todos los papeles ¿Te parece?"

"Si, espero tu llamado"-Corte la llamada y volví a mirar a Edward que me estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.-"Disculpa por atender, era importante"

"Si me imagino, era tu futuro esposo"-Dijo con frialdad.

"Si era mi futuro esposo"-Le conteste con al misma frialdad, por que era tan bipolar, no podía estar las veinticuatro horas tratándome bien. "Con permiso, voy al tocador"-El solo asintió con la cabeza y dirijo su vista a la parte de juegos.

Llegue al baño y entre a un cubículo, baje la tapa del inodoro y me senté allí. No pude retener más las lágrimas. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que me estaba matando.

Una y mil veces me repetí que todo lo hacia por Evan, pero no me gustaba nada casarme con Jacob, sabia que era una buena persona pero yo no quería casarme ni con el ni con ninguno.

Salí del cubículo y fui a lavarme la cara y a retocarme el maquillaje que se había corrido. Espere unos segundos para que no se notara que había estado llorando y salí del baño para ir hacia la mesa.

**Pov Jacob**

Que ingenua era Bella, siempre se creía lo que le decía. Nunca se digno a averiguar bien si había otra opción para la adopción de ese niño, ella solo creyó en mi palabra.

Si se enterara que monjas del orfanato del chico ya tenían los papeles de adopción que ella solo los tenia que firmar. Que nadie dijo que tenía que estar casada para adoptar.

Pobre, en algún lado de mi corazón sentía lastima por ella. Pero lo merecía por rechazarme cuando la quería de verdad, ella siempre quiso a Newton antes que a mí, y que mala elección que hizo, el solo la utilizo y para cierre de la relación le quito a su hijo.

Pero gracias a dios que me di cuenta que el amor que pensaba sentir por ella se esfumo y ahora solo quedaba rencor.

No sabe con quien se va a casar.

"Jake, amor ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar con esa estupida?"-Me pregunto Jessica, una más de la lista de mujeres que tenía. Ella era la que sabía todo mi plan.

"EL tiempo que necesite para sacarle todo el dinero que tiene"-Y muchas cosas más.

"Pero vas a volver a mi ¿no?"

"Obviamente, pero mientras este con ella no me busques yo te llamo a vos, ¿entendiste?"

"Si bebe"

Mañana va ser el gran día, mañana comienza la puesta en escena, al fin mañana voy a empezar a destruir a Isabella Swan.

**Pov Bella**

Cuando llegue los niños ya estaban allí, solo me dedique a sentarme y acortarle ala comida a Evan. Ellos parecían llevarse mejor, por lo menos estaban hablando a diferencia de nosotros que nos manteníamos callados.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Edward invito a Evan y a Abby a tomar un helado. Fuimos caminando por que la heladería no se encontraba tan lejos de donde estábamos y nuevamente el camino fue un silencio absoluto ya que los chicos iban más adelante que nosotros.

Llegamos a la heladería, y pedimos nuestros helados, yo compartí el mió con Evan por que se me había acabo del apetito y no quería desperdiciar un helado.

Los chicos se fueron a mirar una pecera que había en local.

"¿Te pasa algo Bella?"

"No, nada"

"No parece"-No conteste no pensaba contarle todos mis problemas a el cuando el tampoco me los contaba a mi.

Seguimos en un incomodo silencio, no era una persona de hablar mucho pero detestaba estos tipos de silencio.

"¿En verdad no te pasa nada?"-Pregunto nuevamente Edward.

"En verdad"

"¿Esta enojada conmigo?"

"No"

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces ¿Qué?"

"Nada, dejemos el tema ahí"

"Mejor"-Conteste enfocando mi mirada a donde estaban los chicos. Mientras miraba me di cuenta de un detalle, las manos de Evan y Abby. Tenían las manos entrelazadas, y eso fue lo único que pudo alegrar esta noche.

"¿Vistes?"-Le dije a Edward, sin despegar la vista de sus manitos.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Sus manitos"

"Tu hijo se aprovecha de mi nena"-Dijo el con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Es mentira, tu nena es una abusadora de menores"-Dije riéndome.

"Es mentira eso"-Dijo riéndose también.

"Es verdad, tu hija lleva por un mal camino a mi bebe" –Nos miramos y nos reímos más. Recién me doy cuenta que los dos somos bipolares.

"Tu hijo"-Seguimos riéndonos.

"¿Sabes una cosa?"

"Y si no me lo decís no lo voy a saber"

"Que somos muy bipolares los dos"

"¿Por qué lo decís?"

"Por que estamos enojados y al rato nos empezamos a reír"

"Tenes razón, es mi especialidad"

"La MIA no"

"Pero te sale bien"

"¿No se si tomármelo como un halago o una ofensa?"-Dije riéndome.

"Como un halago"-Respondió el también riéndose.

Luego de un rato mas de risa llamamos a los chicos que seguían de la mano, cuando llegaron hacia nosotros vieron que nosotros seguíamos con la mirada en sus manitos y se soltaron y se sonrojaron. Yo rei junto con Edward.

Nos encaminamos hacia el volvo y luego de una vuelta muy divertida, Edward nos dejo a mí y a Evan en mi departamento.

Cuando estábamos subiendo por el ascensor me llegaron dos mensajes uno de Jacob, que me confirmaba el horario para mañana y uno de Edward. ¿EDWARD? Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, no sabia que me pasaba con el, era lindo chico pero solo eso no me importaba nada más ¿no?. Abrí el mensaje y lo leí:

_Bella, Gracias por la noche de_

_hoy, me divertí mucho._

_Y tu hijo es el depravado._

_Edward._

Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, fuimos hacia el umbral de nuestro departamento y saque la llave. Cuando entramos, le dije a Evan que vaya a lavarse los dientes y se ponga el pijama. Mientras yo me dirigí hacia la cocina para prepararme un café. Deje el celular sobre la mesada mientras ponía la pava en el fuego, no pude resistir un minuto más, así que tuve que ir y contestarle el mensaje a Edward.

_De nada, yo también me divertí_

_mucho, y es tu hija la que lleva_

_por mal camino al mió._

_Bella._

Cuando el agua termino de calentarse prepare el café, y me fui a la habitación para ver si Evan ya se había acotado, y así era, el ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Como no quería molestarlo fui al comedor a tomar el café y mirar un poco la tele.

Tenia que pensar en todo lo que iba hacer, le tenia que comentar a Jacob mi idea de comprar la casa para "nuestra familia", que feo que sonaba, en la reglas que el iba a poner, el casamiento iba a ser verdadero cuando solo sea necesario. Ambos íbamos a tener habitaciones diferentes, no pensaba cumplir los verdaderos papeles de esposas. El sabia que solo hice esto para poderme quedar con Evan, acá no había amor solo aprecio. Seguí pensando hasta que mi celular empezó a vibrar, era otro mensaje de Edward. Mi corazón volvió a latir como loco.

_No, no es tu hijo._

_Hace mucho que no me la_

_Pasaba tan bien con alguien._

_¿Te gustaría volver a salir a tomar algo conmigo?_

_Edward._

Inmediatamente le conteste el mensaje no lo dude ni un minuto.

_Si encantada Edward._

_Cuando usted guste, señor que tiene_

_Una hija que se aprovecha de MI hijo._

_Bella_

Dios mió acepte salir con Edward. Ósea era solo como amigos ¿no? Si bella va a ser una salida de amistad, solamente amistad. En estos casos hay que mentalizarse. ¡AMISTAD, SOLO AMISTAD! ¡AMISTAD, SOLO AMISTAD! ¡AMISTAD, SOLO AMISTAD! ¡AMISTAD, SOLO AMISTAD! Nuevemente sonó el celular, lo agarre como si mi vida dependiera de ese mensaje.

_¿Te parece salir a tomar un café, pasado_

_Mañana?_

_Y ES TU HIJO._

_Edward_

Parecíamos dos nenitos chiquititos peleando por quien tenia la culpa. Rápidamente teclee el mensaje y pulse enviar.

_Dale me parece perfecto._

_Mañana hablamos, que tengas dulce sueños._

_Y es tu HIJA._

_Bella._

Fui hacia el dormitorio y no me dormí hasta que lego el último mensaje de Edward.

_Que tú también duermas bien._

_Y no peles mas que es tu Hijo._

_Besos Bella yo te llamo._

_Edward._

Luego de ese mensaje caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al otro día me levante con un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Rápidamente me vestí y vestí a Evan. Lo lleve a desayunar a Stanburks y luego lo deje con mi madre para que me lo cuidara mientras yo me casaba. Mi mamá, mi hermano y m hijo sabían lo que estaba haciendo y que era todo para poder estar con Evan.

Tuve que viajar hacia Stelle, por que el abogado y el orfanato se encontraban allí. Sabía que lo que iba a venir iba a cambiar todo, que ya no iba a estar, lamentablemente no tenia tiempo para detenerme y pensar bien que hacer.

Fue una decisión apresurada, que capaz que con un poco más de tiempo lo pensaría dos veces, no en el hecho de adoptar a Evan sino en casarme con alguien que no quiero. Suponía que el casamiento con Jacob iba a ser un error pero de los errores se aprenden ¿no? Entonces hoy estaba decidida a cometer el error más grande del mundo.

Llegue al mismo tiempo en el que Jacob estacionaba su auto. No saludamos antes de entrar a la oficina del abogado. Por suerte todo fue demasiado rápido, leímos las cláusulas las cuales estaba de acuerdo y firmamos el papel donde decía que a partir de ahora éramos marido y mujer. Cuando salimos fuimos a un café para hablar sobre todo lo que no habíamos aclarado. Le comente mi idea de comprar una casa en Forks, y el no tubo ninguna objeción, se le trasformo un poco la cara cuando le dije que obviamente íbamos a tener cuartos separados y que solo actuaremos como casados cuando sea demasiado importante.

Luego de una charla donde el mantuvo el ceño fruncido después de mis "condiciones, me marche hacia la casa de mi madre para ver a Evan, hoy iba a quedarse a dormir a la casa de su Abú, así yo podía empacar todo, ya que había estado viendo una casa que me había gustado muchísimo, y cunado iba camino a la casa de mi madre pase por la inmobiliaria y no dude ni un minuto en comprarla. Llame al abogado que se ocupaba de todo los asuntos mi familia así ponía la escritura de la casa a mi nombre y como segundo heredero a mi hijo Evan.

La casa era realmente hermosa era de color beige , la parte de adelante tenia una linda escalera que daba hacia el recibidor, y la parte de atrás tenia un hermoso balcón en el segundo píxel patio tenia una gran piscina con un lindo parque donde podía correr Evan.

Esperaba que a evan le gustara, mañana ya podíamos ir para redecorarla y comprar todas las cosas para nosotros.

Pronto venia el cumpleaños de mi hijo, pensaba regalarle unos cachorros para cuando quiera se podía divertí con ellos, esperaba que a Jacob no le moleste. Igual si le molestaba era mi casa, yo estaba pagando todo.

Cuando termine de empacar todo, me fui a la casa de mi mamá para dormir allí la que mi departamento todo estaba puesto en cajas.

AL otro día mi abogado llamo, y me comento que las escrituras ya estaban hechas que ya podía disfrutar de mi casa. Le conté la novedad a mi hermoso hijo y el salto de felicidad.

Ese día nos la pasamos de acá para allá, fuimos al centro comercial mientras mi hermano se encargaba de llamar al camión de mudanzas para trasportar la cosa.

Al principio Evan se veía nervioso al querer pedirme algo pero yo le comente que a mi la plata me sobraba que podía elegir todo lo que quería. Pasamos por tiendas de ropa, por jugueterías, lugares de decoración, mueblerías, era la primera vez que gastaba tanto dinero pero estaba feliz, realmente estaba muy feliz.

Después de ese día volvimos a la casa de mi madre, mientras que esperábamos a que todas las cosas llegaran hacia la casa y la decoradora de hogares se ponga a trabajar.

Tuvimos que permanecer una semana en la casa de mi madre, me daba pena estar molestando a mi madre y a Phil pero ella estaba feliz teniendo a su hijita y su nietito en casa. Ambos estaban felices.

La espera valió la pena, Jacob quien nos acompañaba el día de la mudanza definitiva también le agrado. Con el y con Evan empezamos a ver lugar por lugar, primero pasamos por el living, había unos sillones blancos con bordes en marrón, en el centro había una mesa ratona de cristal. Yendo hacia el comedor había un hermoso piano blanco, era algo inservible porque yo no tocaba el piano pero me había enamorado de el ni bien lo vi.

Luego fuimos hacia el comedor había una mesa de cristal con sillas de cuero marrón, el comedor estaba conectado a la cocina que tenia muebles blanco y marrones muy bellos también, poseía una barra desayunadota que dividía a la cocina con el comedor.

En plata baja también estaba la mini sala de cine que tenia un hermoso sillón con una pantalla que se bajaba para cuando deseemos mirar una película. Y también había un el baño con una muy buen iluminación, este tenia un lavatorio, la bañadera y el inodoro, todo era muy bello.

Subimos al primer piso donde se encontraba el cuerto de Evan, que era blanco con azul y verde manzana. Era un diseño muy original e a la vez infantil. Evan había quedado fascinado con su habitación. También estaba feliz por se sentía un nene grande por que tenia s baño propio que al igual que su pieza contenía lo mismo colores y originalidad.

Después de que Evan miro todo fuimos al playroom donde nuevamente quedo fascinado, estaba lleno de juguetes los cuales el había ejido y algunos otros que yo le había comprado. Pero lo que mas le gusto era un parte del playroom donde había un juego que tenia tobogán , tenia un lugar para treparse entre otras cosas, ni bien lo vi sabia que le iba a gustar. Cuando lo pudimos sacar de ahí, con la promesa de cuando termináramos de ver la casa podría venir a jugar, fuimos hacia el cuarto de Jacob, era todo en tonos negros, blancos y marrones, un estilo muy hermoso para decir verdad. Después pasamos por el baño de Jacob que era blanco con un tono en color beige en las paredes. Era muy agradable.

Después fuimos a mi cuarto, este era blanco con todos los muebles en negro idénticamente como se lo había pedido a la decoradora. Había quedado hermoso. El baño tenia muebles negros al igual que la habitación. Tenía unos espejos enormes, y una hermosa bañadera con hidromasaje.

Después quedaba dos habitaciones una era de invitados que también era hermosa, sus paredes eran de color hueso y tenia un decora en la pared de color gris esta habitación al igual que la mayoría de la casa tenia decorados en color marrón. Y la otra habitación era mi estudio, el cual mantendría con llave, no me gustaba que nadie se meta en mis cosas. Este era muy hermoso y transmitía esa sensación de paz. Sus muebles eran blancos y marrones, había pocos libros por ahora, muchos lo tenia guardado ya que los quería acomodar por mi misma. Le advertí a Jacob que en este lugar nadie podía pasar, que si el necesitaba un escritorio mandaríamos hacer un lugar para el, pero tenia prohibido entrar a el. El acepto sin oponerse.

Ya no nos quedaban habitaciones pero si ver el patio, Evan quedo maravillado con la pileta y me dijo que le no sabia nadar que no al iba a poder usar y yo le prometí como buena madre enseñarle todo lo que el no sepa a partir de este momento.

Evan ya se iba al playroom pero todavía me quedaba una sorpresa para darle, eran dos hermosos perros un nene y una nena. Evan le puso a la nena Tara y el nene Gudy. Yo le había comprado una hermosa cucha para cuando crecieran un poco mas por ahora iban a dormir adentro eran muy pequeños para el frió de la noche. Evan estaba realmente feliz se le notaba en la mirada.

Al que no se le notaba feliz era Jacob, no se que esperaba de todo esto pero espero que no quería nada mas que una simple amistad por que era lo único que iba a recibir.

.

.

.

.

Espero que le haya gustado. Gracias por todas las que firmaron. LAS **FOTOS DE LA CASA ESTAN EN EL PERFIL.** _**Adelantos para todas las que firman, esta ves son dobles adelantos por que no pude enviarlos la otra vez ya que no tenía inspiración para escribir.**_

.

.

.

**FS-Twilight**


	11. Muestra de Cariño

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Leer lo ultimo que escribi...  
**

**

* * *

**

.

.

**Pov Abby**

Desde que mi papi volvió de tomar un café con Bella, esta re feliz. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía así. Cuando volvió tenia una sonrisa re linda, solo le faltaban los ojos en forma de corazón como los dibujitos.

Espero que siga estando así, por que es mas lindo cuando sonríe.

.

.

.

**Pov Bella**

Jacob se había ido a trabajar, y nos había dejado solos, iba a aprovechar el tiempo para poder hace uno últimos mandados y entrevistar a las niñeras de Evan, no era que no quería ser responsable pero si empezaba a trabajar no lo podía cuidar aunque el iba a ir al jardín pero solo iba estar cinco horas, y yo trabajaba máximo nueve horas.

Evan seguía durmiendo, y yo me estaba preparando el desayuno. Otra cosa que no teníamos era cocinera igualmente por ahora no la iba a contratar yo me manejaba bastante vine con la cocina, pero lo que tenia que llamar urgente es a una mucama que se encargue de limpiar la casa, era muy grande para mi sola.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando lo que tenia que hacer que no me di cuenta que mi celular estaba sonando, atendí sin mirar la pantalla.

"¿Hola?"-Dije.

"Hola Bella, soy Abby"

"Hola Abby ¿Cómo andas?"

"Feliz"-Dijo gritando por el auricular.

"¿A que se debe tanta felicidad?"

"A muchas cosas pero sobretodo a esta"-¿De qué felicidad me habla? , en eso sentí que golpeaban la ventana de la cocina, me di vuelta y por esa ventana se asomaba una cabecita-"Hola Bella"-Me empecé a reír esa `pequeña cabecita era la cabeza de Abby, que hacia ella en mi patio y sola.

"Anda para la puerta de atrás, así entras"-Le dije y corte para irla a buscar.

Cuando le abrí ella me abraso fuertemente, yo le devolví el abraso.

"¿Qué andas haciendo por acá Abby?".

"Soy tu vecina"- dijo saltando alrededor mió.

"¿Mi vecina?"-Oh Dios mió, Abby era mi vecina, así que Edward también era mi vecino, un sonrisa involuntario se planto en mi cara.

"Si Bella, ¿estas sorda o que?"-Dijo mirándome con una ceja levantada.

"No, no estoy sorda"-le dije mientras la abrasaba y daba vueltas con ella.

Cuando ya me estaba mareando la apoye en el piso. Se ve que por el ruido que habíamos producido por nuestra risa, Evan se había despertado y había llegado a la cocina. Cuando vio a Abby, mi bebe se sonrojo, yo fui alzarlo para darle un beso pero el muy bonito dijo que era grande para que lo alce, para mi que mi bebe le gustaba cierta nena, que era demasiado grande para mi hijito. En fin, desayunamos loas tres juntos riéndonos cada dos minutos.

Abby y Evan fueron a jugar al cuarto de juegos, mientras yo limpiaba un poco la cocina, de un momento a otro empezó a sonar una canción que no conocía, busque el lugar donde provenía , era el celular de Abby, no los quería interrumpir entonces entendí yo.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Quién habla?"-Dijo un hombre gritando de forma desesperada.

"Usted llamo, ¿Quién es?"

"Soy el padre de Abby, ¿Qué hace con el celular de ella?"-Oh era Edward, cuando le iba a decir que era yo el siguió hablando-"¿Qué le hizo? ¿Voy a llamar a la policía si no me contesta ya?-dijo gritando cada ves mas fuerte. Pobre se estaba preocupando entonces me apresure para contestarle.

"Quédate tranquilo Edward, soy Bella"

"Oh Bella, estaba asustado ¿Qué hace mi hija con vos?"

"Mejor te contesto personalmente, ven a mi casa"-le dije tratando de aguantar mi risa, cuando se entere de donde vivo.

"¿Paso algo malo?"-Dijo ya preocupándose.

"No, no, no"-Dije rápidamente.

"Bueno, entonces pásame tu dirección"

"No se si vas a conocer la calle, mejor te digo como llegar"-Dijo reteniendo mi carcajada.

"¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?"

"Me lo dijo Abby"-Le dije rápidamente, y no estaba mintiendo ella me lo había dicho.-"¿Estas listos para salir ya?"

"Si ¿por?, Bella me estas preocupando"

"No pasa nada en verdad, bueno anda saliendo de tu casa"

"Ya estoy afuera, ¿Bella no estarás jugando conmigo no?"

"Me ofendes, ¿Cómo crees que yo te haría eso?"-Le dije riéndome-"¿bueno queres seguir escuchando mis instrucciones?".

"Si"

"Bueno ahora empeza a caminar hacia tu derecha"-Corrí rápidamente hacia la ventana que daba hacia la calle para poder observarlo, cuando estaba a la altura le dije-"Ahora gira hacia tu derecha"

"todavía no llegue a la esquina"

"Edward te dije que gires"-El con el ceño fruncido dio media vuelta hacia su derecha y me vio en la ventana.

Yo estaba agitando mi mano mientras me reía, el se acerco hacia la puerta entonces yo fui rápidamente a la puerta para abrirle.

"¿Cómo andas?"-Le dije, mientras me hacia a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

"Bien ¿y vos?"

"Acá ando limpiando un poco"

"¿desde cuando vivís al lado de mi casa?"

"Mmm, desde ayer"-Dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Mira vos ahora somos vecinos, ¿y mi hija?"

"Esta enamorando a mi hijo en el cuarto de juegos"

"Que mentirosa que sos mi hija no enamora a ninguno, ella es una nena de papá hasta los treinta no puede tener novio"

"Que aguafiestas que sos ¿sabes una cosa?"

"No"-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Me divierto mucho con vos, a pesar de que al principio nos tratamos re mal"

"Yo también, y ya que hablas de ese tema, perdón y gracias"

"¿Perdón y gracias?"-Dije mirándolo sin entender.

"Perdón por tratarte mal y gracias por abrirme los ojos"

"Acepto tu disculpas y de nada lo hice por el bien tuyo y de tu hija"-

Cuando termine de decir esas palabras, sentí unos brazos alrededor mió. Me tomo por sorpresa pero fue el mejor abraso en mucho tiempo, no se que significo ese abraso pero me sentía bien, me sentía protegida, era un abraso tibio, encantador uno de esos abrazos que te dicen lo siento, uno que te reconfortan, uno de esos abrazos que no queres que se terminen.

Pero como todo lo bueno siempre termina, el abraso termino pero no por el ni tampoco por mi sino por el grito de Abby. Ambos saltamos del susto, cuando giramos nuestra cabeza hacia donde venia el grito, Abby estaba saltando alrededor de Evan, que la mira como diciendo esta chica esta loca, y creo que todos lo pensamos, hasta que los tres escuchamos….

"Vamos a ser hermanos, vamos a ser hermanos"-Decía Abby una y otra ves.

En mis mejillas rápidamente se pusieron rojas, no sabia que hacer, Abby estaba muy emocionada, Evan tenia el ceño fruncido y Edward, el estaba en shock. Por dios tengo que hablar YA!

"Abby, no es lo que vos crees, solo nos estábamos abrasando"-Ella seguía sonriendo-"como amigos"-aclare rápidamente. Su sonrisa disminuyo rápidamente para terminar con una mueca.

"Abigail"-Dijo Edward mirándola severamente.

"¿Si papi?"-Dijo poniendo vos de nena buena.

"¿A quien le pediste permiso para venir acá?"

"Ahhhh…nadie"-dijo tan despacito que tranquilamente pasaba como si no estuviera hablando.

"¿Entonces?"-Dijo Edward con la misma vos. Era momento de intervenir Abby estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"Entonces, los invito a comer"-Dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la cocina-"¿Me acompañas Edward?-El me miro con cara de enojado y yo simplemente le devolví la mirada diciéndole _mas te vale hacerme caso si no queres sufrir consecuencias_ y creo que entendió bastante bien mi mirada por que en un parpadeo el estaba a mi lado, le di una mirada de suficiencia antes de ordenarles a los chicos que vallan a jugar o a mirar una película.

Con Edward empezamos a cocinar ya que el señorcito quería ayudar, lo que menos hizo fue ayudar. Mira que hay cosas que salen mal pero el con la cocina era un desastre.

Mientras esperábamos que se cocinara el pollo que había puesto en el horno, ambos nos sentamos en los sillones del comedor, nos enfrascamos en una charla bastante divertida para así decirlo pero todo se tensiono cuando yo mandada hacer le pregunte sobre su familia, le iba a decir lo que Abby me había dicho en una de las sesiones que tuvimos pero me calle, quería averiguar bien antes de hablar, y ya sabia como lo iba hacer.

Por suerte e se momento se alivio cuando yo salí disparada cuando sonó el relojito del reloj. Edward puso la mesa mientras yo fui a llamar a los chicos que estaban jugando con el X-box, pobre Abby; Evan le estaba haciendo jugar a un partido de fútbol, hay los varones siempre tan machistas.

Los tres me felicitaron por el pollo y yo les respondí que no lo hubiera podido hacer sin la ayuda de Edward, mientras lo decía me reía, lo que hizo que el me mirara mal.

"No me mires mal, sino hiciste nada"-Dije riéndome.

"¿Cómo que no hice nada?"-Yo lo mire con cara desafiante-"¿Quien tiro todo el condimento al piso? ¿Quién corto tan mal el pollo?-Dijo el mientras se reía. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que no sea contagiarme de su risa.

Cuando todos terminamos de reírnos, fuimos a ver una película, por elección de Abby vimos La Bella y la Bestia, lo único que logro era que los chicos nos comparen continuamente con los personajes de la película. Por suerte yo la recibí mejor por que Edward lo comparaban con la Bestia, algo de razón tenían los chicos, cuando se enojaba podía ser una bestia, más que una bestia un león y yo una estupida oveja aunque me defendí bastante bien el día que lo enfrente, creo que ese momento cambiamos de págale y el paso a ser la indefensa ovejita.

Cuando termino la peli unos pequeños diablillos no echaron por que querían jugar solos, yo mire a Edward me acerque a el y le dije en su oído…

"Culpa de tu hija"-después comencé a reírme. Edward se dio vuelta y miro a los nenes jugando a la Wii, negó con la cabeza y ambos salimos dejando a los nenes solos.

"¿Queres un café?"-Le pregunte.

"Bueno, si no tenes problemas"

"No para nada, anda a sentarte que yo ahora vuelvo"-Comencé a caminar hacia la cocina y me gire para decirle algo que me di cuente cuando le susurre-"Muy lindo tu perfume Edward"-El me miro sorprendió y di media vuelta y seguí caminado hasta la cocina.

Al poco tiempo volví al living con los café y una galletitas caseras que había hecho la noche anterior. Puse todo en la mesa del centro, y luego le di la tasa a Edward. Para todo esto yo sentía la mirada de Edward clavada en mí, cosa que me estaba incomodando y mucho.

"¿Fijaste si esta bien la cantidad de azúcar?"

"Si esta bien, gracias"-Vi como posaba la mirada sobre el piano blanco que había en la sala-"¿Tocas?"-me dijo.

"¿Qué cosa?"-Dije haciéndome la tonta para que no se de cuenta que lo estaba mirando.

"El piano"-Dijo mirándome de nuevo.

"No, pero me gusta como queda"-dije riéndome.-"¿Vos tocas?"

"Si, pero hace mucho que no toco"

"¿Me tocas algo?"-le dije perdiéndome en su mirada-"de música"-aclare rápidamente.

El rió, que tonta que soy como pude hacer esa aclaración. Tonta! Tonta! y dos veces Tonta!

El tomo mi mano y me levanto para caminar hacia el piano. Durante todo el recorrido no me soltó la mano, mi corazón no paraba de latir como loco, seguramente si nos quedáramos todos en silesio lo escucharía claramente.

Cuando llegamos el se sentó y me dejo un lugar para sentarme yo. Empezó a tocar Claro de Luna, amaba esa canción de chiquita la escuchaba y cunado estaba embarazada ponía el parlante cerca de mi panza y se la hacia escuchar a Crsitobal.

De un momento a otro el paro de tocar, se giro hacia mí…

"¿Bella que te pasa? ¿Por que lloras?"-Inmediatamente levante mi mano hacia mi mejilla y si era verdad inconcientemente estaba llorando.

No le pude contestar, las lágrimas no me dejan decir ni una palabra. El se dio cuenta y me abraso, aunque a veces he rehuido de ellos... necesitaba un abrazo... uno bien fuerte y bien firme que no me deje ni siquiera respirar...uno sin cuestionamientos, sin palabras entre medio que lo interrumpan …sin un "¿Estas bien?" o "¿Qué te paso?" de por medio...sin una palabra de apoyo, ni de consuelo, ni un "Te entiendo"…no necesito nada de eso por ahora...solo necesito este abrazo...y el silencio que se derive de él...

De un momento a otro ambos no encontrábamos a centímetros de la boca del otro, mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo, nuestras miradas se encontraron, me perdí en esos ojos color verde esmeralda, deseaba juntar nuestros labios.

Edward se comenzó a acercar, estábamos a milímetros…

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Perdón, por tardar tanto en subir, estoy con mucha tarea en el colegio, me da tanta pena no poder subir. Espero que les guste se que es muy cortito pero voy a tratar de escribir algo mejor para la proxima. No se cuando voy a volver a subir, espero que prontito. En mi perfil esta mi mail para todas las que me quieran hablar o preguntar algo.

.

.

**FS-Twilight**


	12. ¿Como olvidar?

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nuestras miradas se encontraron, me perdí en esos ojos color verde esmeralda, deseaba juntar nuestros labios_

_._

_._

_._

Edward se comenzó a acercar, estábamos a milímetros de la boca del otro, el silencio invadió por un momento el espacio; mi corazón se detuvo, la cercanía era inminente… en ese momento me olvide hasta mi nombre. Dios! lo que me hace este chico_. _Mis manos temblaban, mi boca se había secado, parecía una adolescente que daba su primer beso. Sus parpados se fueron cerrando, instantáneamente cerré los míos, no se si fue el quien corto la distancia o fui yo pero de un instante a otro fui sintiendo el roce suave y la tibieza de sus labios. Era un beso sin prisa, despacio, su aliento se mezclaba con el mió, creando un nuevo sabor adictivo.

Nuestros labio comenzaron a separarse, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez mas, realmente me sentía en el cielo, sin poder evitarlo suspire, el había dejado los ojos cerrados pero cuando escucho mi traicionero suspiro los abrió, el levanto su mano para acunar mi mejilla, no lo pensé ni dos segundos y lo volví a besar, al principio se quedo estático, mi respuesta fue tratar de alejarme pero me agarro de la cintura y me acerco mas hacia el sin romper el contacto de nuestros labios.

El beso se fue intensificando mientras pasaba el tiempo pero algo nos interrumpió, va el grito de alguien.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"-Me separe de el bruscamente y lo mire, no espere a que el me contestara y salí corriendo hacia de donde provenía el grito.

"¿Qué paso?"-Grite mientras entraba al play room donde estaban los chicos.

"MAMI UNA ARAÑA"-Dijo gritando Evan mientras trataba de controlar su lágrimas.

Primero vi a Abby que estaba tirada en el piso riéndose de mi hijo y después vi donde supuestamente estaba la araña. No era muy grande pero igual le tenía fobia al igual que mi hijo.

Edward que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta trataba de no reírse, pero realmente no le salía muy bien.

"Cullen, anda y mata a la araña"-Le ordene mientras agarraba a mi hijito.

"Quédate tranquilo amor, yo también le tengo miedo"-Evan escondió su cabecita en el hueco de mi cuello

Edward acato mi orden al momento, pero el muy tonto iba manchar la pared. Era algo que no pude permitir.

"Cullen mas vale que no se te ocurra manchar MI pared, por que la vas a pintar vos"

Edward se giro, me miro con el seño fruncido, yo le di la mas linda y amable sonrisa que tenia. El relajo su frente y intento no ensuciar la pared. Por suerte lo logro. Para todo esto Abby no había parado de reírse ni un minuto.

"Papi te tiene a sus pies"-Dijo Abby mirando a Edward, yo me sonroje a mas no poder y creo haber visto también un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Edward.

"Abby, vamos a casa Ya"-Dijo Edward serio.

"Papi, no seas malo, yo solo digo la verdad"-Dijo poniendo cara de nenita buena-"¿O no Bella?"

"Ehhh…pues…digamos que…"-Hay dios mió por que me ponen en estos aprietos.

"¿Bella donde estas?"-Se escucho la vos de Jacob, alias 'Mi salvador'.

"Estoy en el play room"-Grite. Edward me miraba con una ceja levantada.

Cuando Jacob entro primero me diviso a mi, pero rápidamente cambio la mirada hacia Edward. Creo que en la cara de Jake pasaron miles de facciones, sorpresa, incertidumbre, ira, hasta que finalizo con una sonrisa maliciosa. No entendí por que hasta que el se acerco a mi y me plantó un tremendo beso en la boca, me quede estupefacta, quien se creí el para besarme así, bueno literalmente el era mi 'esposo', pero yo como el sabíamos que era todo mentira, yo no le iba a dar nada, le ofrecí que viviera en mi casa por que el dejaba la suya en Seatle para trabajar acá por nosotros, pero quedaba en eso, solamente en eso.

"¿Mi vida como te fue hoy?"- Lo mire con una ceja levantada que estaba tramando, hablaría mas tarde con el.

"Bien, Edward vino a comer a casa con su hija, ¿te acordas de el no?...bueno ahora es nuestro vecino"-Le dije, no entendía por que le seguía la corriente. Si hubiera estado sola Jacob no vivía para contar que me beso, bueno capaz que exagero pero no me importa.

"Que bueno"-Dijo Jacob, aunque todos notamos que lo dijo sarcásticamente.

"¿Mami me bajas?"-Me pregunto Evan.

No me había dado cuenta que todavía tenia en brazos a Evan, con todo el alboroto del beso. Cuando lo baje, el piso 'accidentalmente" el pie de Jacob.

"Oh"-Dijo tapando su boquita con la manita-"Lo siento mucho"-Dijo divertido.

"No pasa nada HIJO"-Esto si que era mucho, el era MI hijo no el suyo era MIO y solo MIO. Lo iba a contradecir pero Evan me gano de mano.

"Yo no soy tu hijo y nunca lo voy hacer"-Dijo Evan gritándole, Jacob lo miro furioso, lo agarro de brazo y lo empezó a zamarrear.

"Nunca mas me hables así"-Que se piensa que es.

"Solta ya a mi hijo"-Grite furiosa.

Jacob me miro y después miro a Edward, que estaba presenciando todo desde un lado de la habitación con Abby en brazos, que miraba todo con cara de asustada.

"Solta inmediatamente a mi hijo"-Le volví a gritar.

Jacob soltó a Evan, haciendo que su brazo rebotara contra su cuerpito, lo mire con furia, el simplemente dio medio vuelta y se fue refunfuñando de la habitación.

Rápidamente me puse a la altura de Evan y lo abrase fuertemente, mi niño lloraba y yo lloraba junto a el. Soy una pésima madre, como voy a dejar que alguien lastime a mi hijo así, ¿Cómo?

De un momento a otro sentí como unos brazos que me radiaban a mí y a Evan.

"Shh, no lloren más ya paso"

Trate de dejar de llorar pero no podía, eran lagrimas de impotencia, de rabia, de frustración. Pero deje de llorar cuando Evan empezó a decir que no tenia que llorar que el ya estaba bien. Edward me dijo que deje ir a Evan junto a Abby para distraerse mientras veían una película.

El me ayudo a levantarme, pero mis piernas fallaron, me estaba sintiendo muy mal, no tenia ni fuerzas para hablar.

"Bella deja de llorar que te esta haciendo mal"-Me dijo mientras me levantaba del piso y me agarraba entre sus brazos para llevarme hacia mi habitación. Cuando llegamos a esta el me deposito en mi cama y me comenzó acariciar el pelo después de un rato pude tranquilizarme.

"Gracias"-Le dije con la vos débil.

"De nada"-conectamos nuestras miradas pero tuve que desviar la mirada debido al gran sonrojo que se estaba acumulando en mi cara-"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con Jacob?"

"Perdón, en realidad sabias que me iba a casar con el"

"¿ya te casaste?"

"Si"-Le respondí bajando la mirada.

"¿Entonces porque me besaste?"

"Por que quise"

"¡Que respuesta!"-Dijo irónicamente.

"Perdón Edward"-Dije apenada.

"Quédate tranquila, esta todo en el olvido"

¿Cómo voy a olvidar tus besos? Como quisiera olvidar… esos besos que todavía queman mis labios. Como me gustaría que tus caricias y miradas sean parte del ayer. ¡Como quisiera olvidar! ¿Por qué me pides que los recuerdos felices hoy los tenga que romper? ¿Podría mentirme a mi misma y decir que no me hace falta el sabor de tus besos? Hoy prefieres olvidar…

"Esta bien, si vos lo decís"

"Bueno voy a buscar a Abby, ya es hora de volver a casa"-Dijo mientras se paraba-"Bella tenes mi celular cualquier cosa que pase me llamas ¿si?"-Asentí con la cabeza, el se agacho y me dio un beso en la frente de despedida.

"Chau Edward"

"Chau Bell's"

"Edward…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Podes llamar a Evan?... Por favor"-Le pedí con una sonrisa. El asintió con la cabeza y salio de la habitación, escuche los pasos apresurados de Evan y luego los de Abby que me venia a saludar.

Le pedí perdón a Edward por no poder acompañarlo hasta la puerta por que realmente no me sentía muy bien. El dijo que no me preocupara y me volvió a recordar que cualquier cosa lo llame.

El resto del día lo pasamos viendo películas con mi bebe en la cama mía, solo me levante para preparar algo rápido de comida y volví a la habitación. Hoy

Evan durmió en mi cama, no pensaba dejarlo solo es su habitación.

Y de Jacob me encargaría de mañana.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté a las seis y media de la mañana había tratado de dormir un tiempo más pero realmente no pude. Entonces decidí hacer todas las cosas que tenia pendiente.

Llame al colegio, estuve hablando con la directora y no tubo problema en que me reincorporara al trabajo el próximo lunes. También acorde la aceptación de Evan en el jardín del colegio donde trabajaba, por suerte no hubo drama por que entrara a esta altura del año.

Ahora tenia que buscar una niñera, había puesto el anuncio antes de ayer y había dejado mi correo para que me mandaran sus datos antes de que vengan a la hora acordada a mi casa para hacer la entrevista.

Luego de dos horas y media de entrevistas ya me estaba decidiendo por una cuando tocaron timbre, fui corriendo hacia la puerta.

En esta había una chica de bajita de apariencia, delgada y con el pelo corto apuntando a todos lados.

"Hola mucho gusto"-Dijo ella.

"Hola, ¿Quién es usted?"-Pregunte educadamente.

"Soy Alice Hale, vengo por el puesto de niñera"

"No recuerdo a ver leído tus datos, y discúlpame pero ya termine de entrevistar"

"Por favor señorita, entrevísteme, no se va arrepentir"-Lo dude pero la chica ya estaba acá y no se que era pero me hacia confiar en ella.

"Esta bien, pase"-Le dije sonriéndole.

Ambas ingresamos al comedor, le ofrecí algo de tomar pero no quiso nada. No había nada más que hacer que empezar con la entrevista.

"Bueno empecemos"-Le dije-"¿Tu nombre?"

"Alice Hale"-comprobé el dato con el currículo que me acababa de entregar.

"¿Tenes experiencia laboral de niñera?"

"No"-Dijo viajando la mirada. Me dio pena pero no podía contratar a alguien sin experiencia.

"Alice, yo no puedo contratar alguien que no tiene experiencia, estoy dejando a mi hijo que es lo mas importante que tengo"-Ella bajo la mirada-"¿Necesitas mucho el empleo?"

"No, es por otra causa"-La mire una ceja alzada-"¿Puedo confiar en vos?"-Me pregunto yo solamente asentí-"La cuestión es que mi apellido es Cullen no Hale-Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente-"Si soy la hermana de Edward Cullen tu vecino, quiero el trabajo para poder ver a mi sobrina aunque sea de lejos"

"Yo no se que decir"

"Por favor, ponete un poco en mi lugar, Edward se la llevo ni vine murió la mama de Abby y yo no la vi nunca mas, no sabes lo que me costo localizarla, yo vengo de New York siguiendo datos que me mandaron acá"

"Alice…. Esta bien estas contratada"-Le sonreí.

"Gracias Isabella, voy hacer lo mejor que pueda, gracias por darme la oportunidad de ver a mi sobrina de lejos por lo menos"-Yo sonreí ampliamente.

"No creo que sea tan de lejos, tu sobrina y mi hijo son amigos"-Ella sonrió y empezó a saltar en la silla, parecía una nena chiquita-"Pero el problema que a veces Edward también viene, ¿Vos queres que el se entere?"

"No, no quiero que se entere, pero lo tengo todo pensado, me voy a hacer un cambio de look o algo para que no me reconozca tan fácilmente, ¿puedo contar con tu ayuda?"

"Si obviamente"-Le dije con una sonrisa-"una pregunta ¿Dónde te estas hospedando?"

"En un hotel con mi marido"

"¿Necesitan alojamiento? Si quieren pueden venir acá al cuarto de invitados"

"Gracias, pero seria mas difícil de ocultar"

"Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas ¿si?".

"Gracias Isabella"

"Bella, me podes llamar Bella"-Le dije con una sonrisa-"Y bueno empezarías a trabajar el lunes que viene ¿te parece bien?"

"Sii, sii gracias Bell's, presiento que vamos hacer grandes amigas"-Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Como vos digas Alice, bueno el lunes hablamos del presupuesto y todo lo que nos queda para arreglar ¿si?"

"Bueno igual no quiero que me pagues, no necesito la plata"

"No me importa, vos trabajas, yo te pago"-le dije mirándola seriamente-"Bueno ¿Queres conocer a Evan?"

"¿Esta despierto?"

"Si se despertó un rato antes de que vengas vos"

"Bueno, vamos a conocerlo"-Dijo parándose.

Ambas no encaminamos hacia mi habitación donde Evan miraba la tele. Después de todo estaba haciendo una buena acción ocultando la identidad de Alice ¿o no?

La presentación fue muy buena, Alice y Evan se llevaron bien desde el primer momento. Aunque para mi hijo Alice le había dicho que se llamaba Marie.

Luego de un rato donde Evan le mostró todas sus cosas, Alice se fue prometiendo volver el lunes.

Esperaba que todo resulte bien…

.

.

.

* * *

Chicas mil perdones pero estuve sin inspiracion :(, cuando firman mucho me vin rapido la inspiracion espero que pasen... =)

Gracias a las que firman y agradesco a :

Edcullen-myperdition ( Vicky , que me ayudo =) )

Bitter Sweetness (Lala que siempre esta )

Gracias chicas!!!

FS-Twilight


	13. Noche de tormenta

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Alice llego a trabajar a mi casa. Ella se había adaptado muy bien con mi hijo, ambos eran dos personas demasiado hiperactivas. Alice al principio se había decepcionado porque ni bien llego, Edward había decidió hacer un viaje con su hija. Ella estaba muy preocupada pensando que su hermano la había descubierto, entonces me ordeno que tratara de averiguar. Por suerte el solo se había ido de vacaciones familiares.  
A partir de aquella llamada que yo le hice para averiguar lo que me pidió Alice, el me mandaba mensajes constantemente, cada vez que sonaba mi corazón latía mas y mas fuerte, según el se preocupaba por mi. El primer mensaje que me mando me preguntaba si estaba todo bien y si con Jacob no había pasado nada nuevo. Ese día lo llame para contarle que paso con Jacob…

**.**

**.**

_**Flash Black**_

_Estaba esperando a Jacob, Alice se había llevado a Evan a la plaza para que no presenciara la discusión, por que lo que estaba claro es que el no se la iba a zafar de mi gran enojo._

"_Te estaba esperando"-Le informe ni bien el entro a mi casa._

"_¿Por?"_

"_¿Y me preguntas por que?"-Le dije enarcando una ceja._

"_¿No me escuchaste?"_

"_Mejor guárdate el sarcasmo, por que no te conviene destapar mi enoja tan rápido"_

"_Entonces habla"-me ordeno._

"_¿Quién te crees que sos para llegar a mi casa y besarme así?"_

"_¿Perdón?, que yo sepa soy tu marido y esta también es mi casa"_

"_No querido, esta es mi casa, por algo esta a mi nombre y segundo por papeles sos mi marido pero quiero que te quede mas que claro que vos no vamos a ser el papel de pareja, vos solo me ayudaste como yo a vos, ¿entendiste?"_

"_¿Es por el vecino?"_

"_¿Por Edward?"_

"_Si, por el, ¿es tu pareja?"_

"_No hables tonterías ¿queres?"-Le pregunte._

"_No me contestaste"-Dijo subiendo la vos._

"_No me levantes la vos que no tenes derecho, y no Edward no tiene nada que ver en esta historia"_

"_¿Entonces por que no lo podemos intentar?"_

"_Es muy simple, por que yo me case con vos para poder adoptar a mi hijo, simplemente por eso, no te engañes a vos mismo acá no hay ni va a ver amor"_

"_Esta bien"._

"_Aclarado este tema, vamos al segundo ¿Quién te dio el derecho para tratar a MI hijo como lo trataste?-le dije elevando la vos y recalcando la palabra donde dejaba claro que Evan solo era mi hijo._

"_Tu hijo se lo merecía"_

"_Mi hijo no merecía nada, te piso sin querer y te contesto simplemente con la verdad"_

"_Me falto el respeto"_

"_Bueno para la próxima ves que te falte el respeto"-Aunque eso no fue faltarle el respeto-"déjame a mi retarlo yo soy la madre"_

"_Esta bien"-Dijo irritable-"Mejor me voy, no se a que hora llego"_

"_Bueno chau"-Di media vuelta y me fui a mi cuarto. _

_Dios me dejaba con tanta impotencia, no se que historia se creyó pero esto yo no lo tenia planeado._

_**Flash Back**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Obviamente cuando le conté a Edward evite algunos detalles como la razón de nuestro casamiento, era algo que no quería comentar con nadie, y todavía no se por que. Mi mamá no me entendía y yo tampoco siento que hay algo que no cierra en el asunto pero para que remover algo si estoy bien como estoy, tengo a mi hijo con eso me alcanza y me sobra. También omití el detalle de que yo no quería nada con Jacob por ahora era mejor.

Luego de esa llamada seguimos y seguimos mandándonos mensajes y en algunos casos llamándonos, cada ves que hablábamos nos conocíamos más y más. Nunca sacaba el tema de su familia ni de la madre de Abby, y yo tampoco quería preguntar.

--

Hoy tenía que ir al trabajo, Alice ya había llegado para quedarse a cuidar a Evan, antes de irme le comente que Edward y Abby llegaban hoy, ella se había puesto muy feliz, y estaba saltando de un lugar a otro sin parar. Demasiadas veces me pregunte por que tiene tanta energía, era algo que sorprendía. Le indique a Alice que hoy Evan entraba al jardín mas tarde por que la señorita de música estaba de licencia por estar embarazada.

Cuando llegue, directamente fui a mi escritorio a preparar unos exámenes actitudinales para algunos chicos que se comportan mal; en medio una sección, empezó a sonar mi celular, le dije a Valentino que me disculpara que el siga haciendo el examen mientras yo atendía.  
Me había llamado Jacob para decirme que tenía que viajar y que llegaba el viernes de la próxima semana. Iba a ser un una semana de madre a hijo.

Termine de trabajar e inmediatamente fui a mi casa para poder saludar a mi hijo y estar un rato con el. Pero mi sorpresa al llegar fue encontrarme con Edward en mi casa, inmediatamente pensé en Alice, ojala ella allá podido ocultar su verdadera identidad.

"Hola Edward, que sorpresa"-Le dije mientras lo saludaba y buscaba con mi mirada a Alice.

"Hola Bell's, perdón que allá venido sin avisarte es que Abby, estaba muy impaciente por verlos"-Le di un sonrisa dándole a entender que estaba todo bien.-"¿Buscas a alguien?"

"A la niñera de Evan"

"Ah, Evan me dijo que se había tenido que ir urgentemente"-Suspire aliviada.

"¿Me esperas acá?, voy a ponerme algo mas cómodo"

"Si no hay problema"

Fui rápidamente hacia la pieza de mi hijo, que estaba muy entretenido mostrándole toda la colección de los muñecos de Ben 10, cada ves que yo nombraba mal el nombre de uno de esos muñequitos me retaba pero a Abby, le volvía a explicar muy pacientemente.  
Después de saludarlos a ambos, fui a cambiarme, estaba preocupada por Alice, así que decidí llamarla antes de bajar a la sala donde estaba Edward.

"Hola Bella, perdón que me fui y deje a tu hijo solo pero no podía permitir que mi hermano me viera"

"No hay problema, te llame solo por que me tenias preocupada, ¿te encuentras bien no?"

"Si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, y perdón nuevamente"

"No hay de que"

"Mañana hablamos y gracias Bell's por todo"

"De nada Al, Adiós"-Corte la comunicación y baje rápidamente las escaleras para estar con Edward.

Cuando llegue a la sala, Edward estaba viendo las fotografías que tenia, me pare atrás de el para sorprenderlo, pero la que me lleve la sorpresa fui yo.

"Es muy linda esta foto"-Dijo señalando una donde estábamos Evan y yo. (**Foto en el perfil, imagen a Bella y a Evan)**-"Linda frase 'La vida da nuevas oportunidades', muy verdadera".

"Me identifica mucho"

"¿Por?"

"Después te cuento"-Era alguien de confianza o eso creía, por que no contarle la verdad del asunto.

"Bueno"-Me dijo dándome una sonrisa encantadora.

En ese mismo momento llegaron Evan y Abby, corriendo mientras tenían las manos agarradas, Edward miro a Evan mal, y yo le pegue disimuladamente un codazo en las costillas, el me miro entrecerrando los ojos, y yo le devolví la mirada desafiándolo. Hasta que me rendí y el sonrió sabiendo que había ganada esta batalla.

"¿Mami se pueden quedar a comer Abby y Edward?"

"Si, no hay problema"-Le dije mirando a Ed.

"Por mi no hay drama pero si vamos a mi casa, nunca los invite a comer a mi casa"

"Si, dale Bella"-Me dijo Abby saltando en su lugar, inmediatamente me hizo acordarme a Alice, en ese mismo momento me prometí hacer juntar esa familia si o si, aunque deje mi vida en esta promesa.

"Bueno, vamos"-Le dije sonriéndole. Los cuatro salimos, de mi casa yo me asegure de cerrar bien la casa y luego los alcance.

"Estoy agotada de caminar tanto"-Le dije sarcásticamente a Edward cuando ya habíamos entrado a su casa.

"Que graciosa que estamos"-Dijo riéndose de mi chiste tonto.

"¿Bueno que queres comer?"-Me pregunto.

"Mmm, lo que quieras hacer"-Le dije.

"Bueno vamos a ver que sale"

"¿Te puedo acompañar?"-Claro por que no.

Edward comenzó a cocinar, estuve como media hora insistiéndole que me deje ayudarle pero no hubo caso, el dijo que yo era su invitada y que no me permitía hacer nada. Estábamos charlando animadamente hasta que de un momento a otro empezó a llover como si se callera el cielo, yo me asome a la ventana, parecía un temporal estaba horrible el día.

"Creo que esta lloviendo"-Dije sarcásticamente.

"¿Tenes un día sarcástico no?"-Dijo riéndose.

"Si demasiado"-dije riéndome.

"Bueno, espero que no se corte la luz"

Tuvimos una cena muy amena los cuatro juntos, estábamos riéndonos a carcajadas de las payasadas que contaba mi hijo.  
Ya era la hora de irnos a casa, pero la tormenta era impresionante, estuvimos un rato esperando a que parara pero no había resultado.

"¿No te queres quedar a dormir acá?"-Me pregunto Edward, mi corazón poco mas se sale de mi pecho.

"No se"-dije mirándolo sonrojadamente.

"No voy a dejar irte con esta tormenta"

"Pero Edward mi casa esta acá al lado"

"No me importa, no me voy a perdonar si te pasa algo"

"Bueno esta bien acepto"

"Bueno le voy a preparar la habitación a Evan, vos dormís en mi cuarto"-¿Yo escuche bien? ¿Yo dormir en su cuarto?-"Yo duermo en el sillón"

"No te lo voy a permitir"-Le dije apuntándolo con un dedo.

"¿Por?"

"Porque es injusto es tu cama y vos vas a dormir en el sillón"

"Si, es lo correcto"

"No claro que no, yo duermo con Evan"

"No van a dormir incómodos"

"No, en verdad que no"

"Bella, no me vas a convencer"

"Pero…"

"Pero nada"-Me dijo el zanjando el tema, pero yo no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

"Bueno, si no me vas a dejar dormir con Evan y no te voy a dejar dormir en el sillón, dormimos juntos"-Esperen yo dije eso, Oh dios mío! En que lio me metí.

"¿Perdón? Creo que escuche mal"-Dijo el. Yo me sonroje a más no poder clave la vista en mis zapatos, y le conteste.

"que durmamos juntos en la misma cama"

"No te quiero incomodar Bella"

"No hay problema, es eso o yo duermo con Evan"

"Esta bien, si vos no tenes problema yo tampoco"

Entre los dos arreglamos la habitación donde se iba a quedar Evan, cuando la terminamos Edward fue lavar las platos que quedaron sucios de la cena de hoy mientras yo acostaba a Evan, mi bebe estaba muy cansado entonces no tardo tanto en quedar profundamente dormido, ojala que no se despierte de noche, por las dudas le deje una lamparita prendida para que no se asuste si se despierta.  
Luego de darle un besito en la frente a mi hijo fui hacia el cuarto de Abby, la pobre estaba muerta de miedo con todos los trenos y la lluvia que había.

"Abby no tenes que tener miedo, estamos bien acá adentro"

"Pero Bell's suenan fuerte"-Dijo ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Te voy a contar algo, pero me prometes que no se lo vas a contar a nadie"

"Si te lo juro Bella"-Me senté junto a ella y la abrace mientras comenzaba mi relato.

"Cuando yo ella chiquita en las noches de tormenta, de oscuridad, de soledad, el silencio me daba mucho miedo"-Abby me estaba prestando mucha atención-"Pero para esas noches tenia una arma infalible"-ella seguía prestándome atención olvidándose de la tormenta de afuera-"Yo cerraba los ojos y los apretaba fuerte y deseaba con mucha fuerza que pasara la tormenta…entonces algo mágico pasaba…"

"¿Terminaba la tormenta?"

"Lo vas a tener que averiguar vos, pero solo sucede cuando lo deseas del corazón"

"Gracias Bella, te quiero mucho"-Dijo dándome un beso y acomodándose en la cama, cuando gire para partir de su habitación estaba Edward parado en el umbral de la puerta dándome una hermosa sonrisa. Me acerque hacia el y los dos salimos de la habitación sin decir nada, el me guio hasta la suya cuando entramos el hablo.

"Sos una gran madre"-Yo me sonroje.

"Gracias"

"Es muy lindo lo que le dijiste"

"Es la verdad, a mi me lo decía mi papa cuando yo era chiquita"

"¿Cómo se llama tu papá?, nunca me contestes"

"Se llamaba Charlie, falleció hace unos años"

"Discúlpame"

"No hay problema, hablando de la familia, ¿Vos nunca me contestes de tu familia?"-Quería saber que me iba a decir.

"No quiero hablar sobre eso"-Dijo de forma hiriente y tensándose mientras lo decía.

"Discúlpame"-Dije agachando la vista, no puede evitar derramar un par de lagrimas, yo sola me metía en lugares donde sabia que no podía estar. TONTA TONTA Y MAS TONTA.

Le di la espalda para que no me vea llora, era tan tonta por estar llorando, siempre tenia que llorar cuando me sentía impotente. Soy una tonta, aparte la forma que Edward me hablo me hizo sentir mal y todavía no se porque. De un momento a otro sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

"Perdón"-Me dijo Edward, yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza-"En verdad Bella no quería hablarte así"-Volví asentir con la cabeza-"¿Bella contéstame?"

"¿Qué queres que te diga?"-Le pregunte, trate que mi vos no sonora rota pero no lo pude lograr.

"¿Estas llorando?"-Negué con la cabeza.

"Bell's mírame"-Volví a negar con la cabeza-"Bella mírame"-Me gire-"¿Por qué lloras Bella?"

"Por nada"-Dije hipeando.

"Perdóname no te quise hablar así"

"Esta bien, paso al baño"- le dije cortantemente. El se hizo a un lado y me señalo donde estaba el baño. Estuve un rato llorando ahí, dios tampoco había sido para tanto, pero como soy una tonta tenía que seguir llorando. Escuche unos suaves golpes en la puerta del baño y luego su vos.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si"-Trate de hablar poco para que no se note que estaba llorando.

"¿Podes salir?"-Lave mi cara y salí, lo pase de largo sin mirarlo a los ojos.-"Bella, perdóname no quise hacerte llorar"

"esta bien, Edward, soy yo no me hagas caso"

"Veni Bella"-Me acerque y el me rodeo con su brazos.

"Perdóname"-Asentí con la cabeza-"no me la quería agarrar con vos, con nadie hablo de mi familia"

"No pasa nada a, es mi culpa por ser metida"

"No Bella, no me importa que preguntes lo que me molesta es hablar de ese tema"

"Bueno, ¿vamos a dormir?"-Le pregunte dándole una sonrisa.

"Si, arriba de la cama te deje una remera mía y un short para que te pongas para dormir"

"Gracias"-Di media vuelta y agarre la ropa, Edward había entrado al baño para cambiarse el y dame privacidad a mi.

Era muy graciosa mi imagen frente al espejo, la remera era enorme y el short se me caía. Edward había salido del baño y ni bien me voy comenzó a reírse.

"Te queda un poquito grande"-Dijo riéndose.

"Jajaja, ¿será por que vos sos gordo?"-Le dije riéndome ahora de el.

"Me estas ofendiendo"-Me dijo cruzándose de brazos pero con una sonrisa en su cara.

"No yo solo digo la verdad"

"Te estas ganando unas cosquillas"-Dijo amenazándome.

"Ni se te ocurra"-Dije caminando hacia atrás.

"Si se me ocurre"-Dijo acercándose mas a mi, de un momento a otro estaba contra la pared y su cuerpo-"Por favor no me hagas cosquillas".

"Vos te las buscaste"-Dijo mientras me hacia cosquillas, ya no podía respirar. Tenia que escapar, así que decidí pisarle el pie haber si me soltaba, ni bien lo pise el me soltó pero lo que no predije es que cuando iba a escapar me tropezara con mis propios pies, y lo que menos espere es que Edward tratara de agarrarme logrando que el callera arriba mío.  
El golpe dolió y mucho pero todo dolor paso cuando me percate que nuestras bocas están muy próximas, en ese momento me di cuenta cuanto ansiaba tener esos labios sobre los míos. Creo que ambos pensamos lo mismo por que el comenzó acercarse hacia mi. No aguante mas y corte la distancia, sus besos eran hermosas, mil mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago. De a poco el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, nuestras manos se perdían entre la silueta del otro.  
Cuando cortamos el beso por las falta de aire, nos miramos intensamente ambos éramos presos del deseo.

"Bella"-Dijo suavemente el mientras acariciaba con su dedo índice mis labios.-"No debemos hacer esto"-Dijo el, pero no tuve la intención de alejarme.

"¿Por?"-pregunte en un susurro.

"Vos estas casada"-Dijo tomando distancia de mi.

"¿Es eso?"-Pregunte mientras el se levantaba de encima mío y me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

"¿Te parece poco?"-Dijo irónicamente.

"Edward, yo tengo una explicación sobre ese tema"

"¿Cuál?"-Dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la otra punta de la habitación. Su distancia me lastimo pero no pensaba derramar mas lagrimas por hoy.

"Ehh…"-Debía decirle pero eso era tocar un tema que me lastimaba y mucho.-"Es largo el asunto"

"Tenemos toda la noche"

"Esta bien"-Dije mientras me sentaba en su cama y arrastraba mis pies esta hacerme un ovillo.

"Bella si te lastima no me cuentes"-Dijo el acercándose.

"Esta bien no hay problema, va creo"-Dije.

"Estoy con vos"-Me dijo el mientras me agarraba la mano en forma de apoyo.

.

.

.

* * *

PERDÓN PERDÓN Y MÁS PERDÓN... siento mucho pero andaba sin inspiracion , en verdad lo lamente, voy a tratar de subir ams pronto lo juro.

_**Para las que firmen tiene adelantos :)**_

Besos

**_FS-Twilight_**

**_ DAR UN CLICK AQUÍ:  
_**


	14. Lágrimas de dolor y una propuesta

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

"_Bella si te lastima no me cuentes"-Dijo el acercándose._

"_Esta bien no hay problema, va creo"-Dije._

"_Estoy con vos"-Me dijo el mientras me agarraba la mano en forma de apoyo._

.

.

.

Suspire por ultima vez antes de comenzar mi historia, era un momento difícil pero quería ser sincera con el, todavía no encontré la razón por un lado me quería convencer que era todo para ganarme su confianza y así poder ayudar a Alice, pero si lo meditaba sabia que mis sentimientos jugaban un gran pepel en este momento.

"Cuando yo tenia 14 años, estaba saliendo con un chico"-Los recuerdos empezaban a atormentarme-"nos conocimos en un bar, yo había ido con mi primos, el era mayor que yo, pero a mi nunca me importo"-Las lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos pero me retuve, tan solo ver los ojos de Edward clavados en los míos-"el me mintió, el me dijo que me amaba y no era verdad, nunca me amó, el dejo que yo lo adorara y el me mintió, era un juego y nada más"-Pequeñas lagrimas recorrían mi cara mientras yo me sorbía la nariz.-"era solo un juego cruel, mentiras todas eran mentiras, palabras al viento, tan solo un capricho que el niño tenia"-Edward acariciaba levemente el dorso de mi mano, produciendo leve descargas eléctricas-"De todo el amor que me juro jamás hubo anda, yo fui solamente la que le calentaba la cama" –Mi vos cada vez se entrecortaba mas, lo recuerdos se peleaban por llegar a mi .

_Desde el día que te fuiste,  
mis ojos llorando están._

"Bella, tranquila por favor"-Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y me atraía a su cuerpo. La presencia de el y el calor de su cuerpo hizo que me clamara un poco para poder seguir contando esta trágica historia.

"Una de las tantas que veces que tuvimos relaciones, quede embarazada"-Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-"Yo tan solo tenia 14 años, cuando me entere estaba desesperada y se paso todo por la cabeza. Pero la vida me enseño que hay momentos difíciles, que a veces llegan pronto, pero siempre hay un solución"-Dije llorando cada vez mas-"ese mismo día se lo conté a mis padres, ellos se decepcionaron mucho de mi, pero al ver en la situación en la que me encontraba se acostumbraron y estuvieron siempre conmigo acompañándome"-Ambos nos habíamos recostado en la cama, para estar mas cómodos, mientras le contaba me iba tranquilizando a medida que escuchaba el latir de su corazón.

_Sufriendo estoy, solo y triste  
donde me dejaste._

"¿Qué paso con el que era tu novio?"-Me pregunto el.

"Ni bien se entero se enojo mucho, el me hecho la culpa a mi, estuvo un mes esquivándome haciéndose el indiferente"-Edward me aferro mas hacia su cuerpo, intentando disminuir mi dolor-"Luego el volvió, pero nunca se comporto como el que era cuando recién comenzábamos a salir"-Mis lagrimas salían a mas no poder, son lagrimas de dolor, toda mi tristeza recorre mis mejillas, llegan a mis labios y me recuerdan a Cris, mi bebe.-"Pasaron nueves meses difícil pero a la ves hermosos, sentir sus movimientos es, sin duda , una de la las sensaciones mas placenteras que recibe una madre, pero la mayor felicidad llega cuando tenes a tu hijo en tus brazos, yo creo que es un milagro de la vida, un gran milagro"

_Si te alejaste, fue obra del destino  
pero yo no se si volverás  
alegrar mi triste vida_

"¿Qué paso con tu hijo?"

"Después del parto, pude salir adelante, la dicha que recaí sobre mi era impresionante, era feliz con tan solo dar felicidad a mi hijo, pero todo acabo después de una semana de haber nacido Cristóbal, el idiota de mi ex, se lo llevo lo alejo de mi, moví cielo y tierra para encontrarlo, pero es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra nunca mas lo encontré, nunca"-Edward me abrazo mas fuerte sentí como el también compartía mi dolor-"Tuve 14 años donde conocí el mundo, sus lugares mas exóticos. Viaje por tierra, por aire, por mar, fui lo que quise ser y confieso que mientras todos estaban llorando yo estaba de fiesta junto a mi familia, pero después de la desaparición de Cris maldije que muchos estuvieran de fiesta mientras to lloraba la perdida de mi hijo, en ese momento encontré una buena razón para morir pero mi familia me apoyo y me ayudo a salir adelante y ahora estoy acá sufriendo por dentro pero demostrando mi felicidad por fuera"

_Que la llevo ya perdida  
por culpa del destino_

Edward agarro levanto mi barbilla para que lo mirara pero lo que nunca espere fue ver lagrimas en su mejillas, me aferre a el lo mas que pude. Agradecí poder tener a otra persona apoyándome en esta etapa tan difícil.

"Sos una gran persona Bella"

"Ojala fuera una gran persona, no pude cuidar a mi hija no pude Edward, ¿vos entendes que no pude?"

"No fue culpa tuya, mira ahora tenes a un hijo maravilloso, que te ama y que amas"

…_**si tu supieras, como sufro, si tu supieras, como lloro…**_

"Edward el no es mi hijo, va si es mi hijo de corazón pero no lo tuve yo"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"El día que fue a tu oficina a insultarte, me iba a ir de viaje, cuando estaba en el aeropuerto llego Evan"-Termine de contarle como conocí a Evan mientras recordaba lo que había pasado ese día.

_Aunque no estés,  
siempre te recordare.  
_

**Flash Back**

_"¿Por qué lloras lindo?"_

"_Mamá"_

_"¿Que no encontras a tu mami?"_

"_Mi mamá me dejo"- dijo llorando descontroladamente- lo único que pensé en ese momento fue en abrazarlo y así lo hice. La gente miraba la situación pero lo que menos me importaba era ellos. Levante al nene y fui caminando para ver si veía a una guardia de seguridad._

"_¿Como te llamas?"_

"_Me llamo Evan"-Dijo llorando más despacio_

"_Yo me llamo bella y ahora vamos a ir a ver si encontramos a alguien de tu familia ¿si?"- Evan asintió con la cabeza, seguimos el trayecto hasta que encontré a un guardia, le comente lo que había pasado y el me dijo que se hacia cargo que yo tomara mi vuelo. Pero me negué, primero por que el vuelo ya había despegado y segundo por que Evan no quería desprenderse de mí y yo menos que nadie iba a dejar un chico llorando._

**Flash Back**

Había tomado la decisión correcto, va eso creía.

"¿Y me decís que no sos una gran persona?, ese fue un acto muy lindo"

"Gracias, me hizo muy bien descargar todo esto con vos"

"De nada Bells, siempre que lo necesites voy a estar"-Le di la mejor sonrisa que podía tener en ese momento-"Pero Jacob… ¿En que parte entra?"

"Fue una condición que me pusieron para poder quedarme con Evan, si yo no estaba casada no me iban a dejar quedarme con el y no me podía permitir que por segunda ves me saquen a algo que realmente quiero"

"¿Entonces no amas a Jacob?"

"Para nada es un viejo amigo"-Le dije sonriéndole de nuevo-"Edward… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro que si"

"Que paso con tu familia"

"Nada"-Dijo cortante.

"Si algo paso, por algo Alice"

"¿Que dijistes?"-La furia se podía ver en su mirada.

"Nada"

"Si nombrases a Alice"

"Abby me contó una ves sobre su tía Alice"-Mentí tratando de que no se enoje.

"No quiero que nunca mas nombres a alguien de mi familia"-Dijo levantándose de la cama y dejándome sola y desprotegida.

"Perdón, no fue mi intención"

"Yo ya te había dicho que no quería hablar con nadie de mi familia"

"Perdón"-Dije bajando la mirada. No iba a llorar no quería llorar.

"Esta bien, voy a ver como están los chicos"-Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Debía aprender a callarme, por que nunca le hice caso a mi papá cuando me decía: 'No todo lo que está en la mente… debe estar en la boca. No todo lo que se piensa… se debe decir, A veces… a veces callar, es lo mejor'.  
Y que razón tenia, si yo ahora hubiese dejado todo lo que tenia en la mente en su lugar, no estaría pasando esta situación que tarde o temprano me va a salir cara muy cara.

EL sueño me había vencido sin previo aviso cuando me quise dar cuanta el sol entraba por la ventana, interrumpiendo vilmente mi sueño dando indicio a un nuevo día. Observe alrededor mió pero en ningún lado vi la figura de Edward, tan enojado estaba conmigo que no volvió a su cama, aunque pensándolo mejor el no tenia la obligación de dormir conmigo, tan solo el me presto su habitación ojala no este durmiendo en el sillón me sentiría muy culpable. Lentamente salí de la habitación evitando de hacer algún ruido que despertara a los demás, no estaba segura que camino agarrar la casa de Edward era demasiado grande, decidí hacer caso a mi intuición y dirigirme hacia la derecha. Rápidamente encontré la sala donde descansaba un dios griego, si esa era la palabra perfecta para describir a Edward, ni mas ni menos.  
No sabia que hacer, no quería despertar a ninguno pero tampoco quería quedarme sin hacer nada, lo mejor era ir hacia mi casa les preparo el desayuno y vuelvo, no tenia la desfachatez de usar su despensa. Cruce velozmente el patio de Edward hasta llegar al mió, entre por la puerta trasera que daba a este.  
Mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina, pare para poder fijarme que hora era, tan solo eran las siete y media de la mañana, apresuradamente fui hacia mi alacena para empezar a sacar los ingredientes para hacer hot cakes, mientras esperaba que se cocinen fui preparando la leche para los chicos, café para nosotros, pan tostado con mermelada y mantequilla.  
Cuando estaba todo listo, tuve que llevar las cosas en dos veces, por que sino lamentablemente todo iba acabar en el piso como comida para perros, hablando de perros volví a mi casa para alimentar y sacar al patio a Tara y a Gudi que había estado todo el día dentro de la casa.

Primero fui a despertar a los chicos que al principio refunfuñaron debido a que no querían levantarse pero ni bien comente que había hecho Hot cakes, Evan salto de la cama halagando mi desayuno cosa que me causo mucha gracia, les ordene a los dos irse a lavar los dientes y la cara y que luego los esperaba en la cocina. Ahora venia lo mas difícil, enfrentar a Edward después de lo que dije ayer, cuando Alice se entere me va a matar.

"Edward"-Susurre mientras movía lentamente su hombro. Gran susto me lleve cuando este salta del sillón mirando hacia todo lados preguntando que paso desesperadamente-"Edward"- le repetí temerosa para que se de cuenta que yo estaba en la misma habitación que el-"No paso nada, solamente te despertaba para que desayunes"

"Ah"-Respondió simplemente el mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón.

"¿Por qué dormistes acá? ¿En que habíamos quedado?"

"En nada Bella"

"Claro que quedamos en algo vos…"-Por que no me quede callada ahora tenia que decir esto de nuevo-"ibas a dormir conmigo"-un horrible sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas.

"Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas"-Me dijo el mientras levantaba mi cara, cuando estaba estuvo al descubierto y esos ojos verdes se clavaron en mi, el rubor se intensifico a mas no poder. Este chico saca lo peor de mi.-"No te avergüences simplemente te digo la verdad"

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, es mis pensamientos contra los tuyos, lo míos ganan obviamente así que no digas nada"

"Eso es trampa, ¿Por qué ganan los tuyos?"-Dije cruzando mis brazos.

"Y por los pensamientos míos son superiores a los tuyos por ser hombre"

"Perdón no me había dado cuenta que eras machista"-Dije haciéndome la ofendida.

"Era un chiste Bella, no te vallas a enojar"

"No lo se, lo voy a pensar, ahora arriba que ya esta el desayuno y se va a enfriar"

"¿Qué puedo hacer por vos para que me perdones?"-Dije el mientras se levantaba.

"Realmente queres saber que es lo que quiero"-Dije mientras me detenía en el medio de la sala y levantaba mi mirada y la clavaba en al suya. Mi mente empezó a imaginar diferentes cosas, que realmente me sorprendían, pero una de estas llamo mas mi atención, rápidamente la sangre se acumulo en mis mejillas.

* * *

PERDON, fue un mes complicado con el colegio juro que apartir de ahora voy a intentar escribir mas pronto, desde hoy les digo que va a ver un especial de navidad m voy a subir el 24 y 25 no falta tantaaa, espero q les guste el capitulo.

Gracias

** DA UN CLICK ACA: **


	15. Acercándose a la verdad

"_Realmente queres saber que es lo que quiero"-Dije mientras me detenía en el medio de la sala y levantaba mi mirada y la clavaba en al suya. Mi mente empezó a imaginar diferentes cosas, que realmente me sorprendían, pero una de estas llamo mas mi atención, rápidamente la sangre se acumulo en mis mejillas. _

_._

_._

.

El solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras en su cara se posaba una hermosa sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa torcida logrando que mi corazón latiera con rapidez. ¿Por qué tenia esos efectos en mi? Esto no me gustaba para nada pero ya estaba jugada.

"Mmmm"-Dije mientras pensaba-"Es que no creo que sea solo una cosa la que quiero, ya que ofendes a mas de una mujer entonces mínimo tendrías que ser tres cosas la que pediría"-no era tonta con esto iba averiguar grandes cosas del pasado de Edward y obviamente sacar mis propios beneficios.

"¿Creo que me estas estafando?"-Dijo Edward aparentando estar ofendido pero sus ojos lo delataba.

"Hubieras pensado antes de hablar, machista"-Le respondí enfatizando la ultima palabra, mientras lo retaba con la mirada.

"Esta bien, te concedo tres deseos"

"Bueno genio*" -Dije bromeando.

"¿Cuál es tu primer deseo?"-Me pregunto.

"Deseo, deseo mmm"-primero iba a empezar con el que va hacer que me acerque a el y así poder ayudar a Alice-"Ya se"-Grite.

"Para tu información no estoy sordo"

"Yo pensé que si"

"Deja de burlarte de mi y decime tus deseos"

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-Grito Evan interrumpiendo mis peticiones.

"Ya voy bebe"-Le respondí-"Bueno creo que vas a tener que esperar"-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina.

"A no vos me decís ahora"-Dijo agarrándome del brazo.

"¿Y si no quiero?"

"Vas ver"-Dijo mientras me daba un beso de sorpresa. Sus labios, succionaban los míos, como si un suave terciopelo acariciara mi boca; su lengua firme y suave a la vez se deslizo junta la mía.  
Su beso me había trasportado a otra dimensión, el tiempo se había detenido, no existía nadie a nuestro alrededor. Cuando pude reaccionar e intentar seguir su beso, el ya no se encontraba junto a mi sino a punto de entrar a la cocina y yo como una tonta parada en el medio de la sala.-"Swan ¿va e venir o no?"-Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Idiota, fue lo único que pensé mientras me encaminaba hacia la cocina. Antes de entrar a esta, toqué mis labios todavía estaban hinchados, tibios y húmedos. Mi boca guardaba todavía su sabor. Este hombre me iba a volver loca.

El desayuno fue hermoso, parecíamos una gran familia compartiendo un acto bastante común pero por eso no menos insignificante. Abby y Evan nos estuvieron contando las cosas que hacían en el colegio, con Edward no podías parar de reír de las historias de estos dos que aunque eran chiquitos tenían historias demasiado interesantes.  
Los nenes se fueron a la pieza de Abby para seguir jugando mientras nosotros ordenábamos las cosas de la cocina.

"¿De donde sacastes manteca?, ayer se me había acabado"-me pregunto Edward.

"Es que fui hacer el desayuno a mi casa"

"¿Y eso por que?"

"Por que si"-le respondí.

"Lo hubieras hecho acá"

"Es que me daba vergüenza usar las cosas de tu casa"

"No seas tonta, podes agarrar todo lo que quieras, hace de cuenta que mi casa es tu casa"

"Ok, tu casa es mi casa y mi casa es mi casa"-Dije riéndome.

"Que graciosa"-Dijo Edward mientras se reía.

"Era chiste, vos también podes hacer de cuenta que mi casa es tu casa"

"Así me parece mejor"-Dijo sonriéndome de lado-"¿Sabes una cosa?"

"Y si no me la decís, no creo que la sepa"

"Hoy te levantaste del mejor humor del mundo"

"¿Eso es lo que tenia que saber?"

"Claro que no"-afirmo el.

"¿Entonces que es lo que tengo que saber?"

"Que todavía no me dijiste que es lo que deseas"

"Cierto"-Dije mientras seguía lavando los platos.

"Bella, decime, no me gusta esperar"

"Me di cuenta"-Le dije mientras me reía.-"Mi primer deseo es que pases toda una noche conmigo"-Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-"Hey, no te imagine nada obsceno"-Edward bajo la mirada avergonzado, y si mi vista no me fallo creo haber visto un leve sonrojo en su cara-"Salgamos nosotros solos, vamos a comer y después vallamos algún boliche ¿Qué te parece?"

"Eh… no se, ¿y los chicos?"

"Los dejamos con la niñera de Evan, es una buena chica"

"Bueno esta bien ¿te parece hoy a la noche?"

"Si, ¿me vas a pasar a buscar?"-Dije riéndome.

"Pero me queda muy lejos"-respondió siguiéndome la bromo.

"Oh que holgazán, igual tenes que llevar a tu hija a mi casa"

"Esta bien a las ocho te paso a buscar ¿estas de acuerdo?"

"Perfecto, a las ocho te espero… ¿Dónde me vas a llevar a comer?"-Le dije mientras le sonreía inocentemente.

"¿te parece en Minuit?, es un restaurante francés nuevo que abrió en Port Angeles"

"si me encantaría, aunque yo no se hablar francés"-Le dije con una sonrisa pintada en mi cara

"Por eso no te preocupes, yo si se"-Algo mas sabia hacer este hombre.

"Bueno me voy a tener que ir yendo, tengo que hacer unos trabajos para mañana"

"Vamos que te acompaño a buscar a Evan"

Ambos no encaminamos hacia la habitación de Abby, la puerta estaba entre abierta yo asome mi cabeza por la ranura y la imagen era hermosa, Evan tenia agarrada de la mano a Abby mientras esta estaba con una almohada en la panza simulando estar embarazada y mi bebe le preguntaba si quería chocolate para sus antojos, rápidamente gire para no reírme y que se den cuenta que los estaba espiando.

"¿Por qué no entras?"-me pregunto Edward.

"Mira lo que están haciendo"-Le dije despacio para que los chicos no nos escuchen. Edward se asomo por donde yo me había asomado anteriormente.

"Vistes era tu hijo que abusaba de mi nena"-Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

"Mentiroso"

"No miento no ves que la embarazo, mas le vale que se haga cargo por que lo reviento"-Dijo riéndose a carcajadas, tuve la intención de taparle la boca para que no haga ruido pero fue demasiado tarde por que Abby y Evan nos estaba mirando.

"¿Nos estaban espiando?"-Pregunto Abby con el seño fruncido.

"Claro que no"-Dije rápidamente-"Lo que pasa es que no veníamos riendo del chiste que contó tu papi"

"Si si claro"-Dijo ella mientras rodeaba los ojos.

"Bueno Evan vamos a casa"

"¿Ya?"-dijo protestando.

"Te parece que estuviste poco"

"Si, no me quiero ir"

"Dale vamos, así te bañas y preparamos algo rico para la noche que va a venir a dormir Abby"

"¿En verdad voy a dormir a tu casa Bella?"-me pregunto Abby.

"Si, por que con tu papi vamos a salir a tomar algo, así se quedan los dos juntitos con la niñera"

"¿Con Marie?"-Me pregunto mi hijo.

"Si con ella"-Evan empezó a saltar y aplaudir en el lugar.

"No sabes es re divertida, no se queda ni dos minutos quieta, te va a encantar cuando la conozcas"-Le contó Evan a Abby.

"Quiero que ya sea de noche, voy a llevar todos mis juguetes a tu casa así seguimos jugando a lo que estábamos jugando ¿queres?"-Edward y yo nos miramos y tratamos de reprimir nuestra risa.

Después de media hora de saludos y de charlas, pude despegar a mi hijo de Abby, cuando llegamos a mi casa, Evan rápidamente se metió a bañar, cosa que habitualmente me costaba horrores. Mientras el se bañaba, agarre mi celular y marque el numero de Alice.

"Hola Bella ¿sucede algo?"-Me respondió Alice.

"Hola Alice, no sucede nada, solamente necesito que vengas a cuidar a Evan"

"Claro no hay problema, ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina?"

"No se, mejor cuando venga se lo preguntas a ella"-Le respondí.

"¿Cómo?"

"Hoy tenes que cuidar a Abby y a Evan, yo salgo con tu hermano para que te puedas quedarte con ella"

"¿me estas diciendo de verdad?"

"Claro Alice"

"Me muero, gracias Bell's, gracias gracias y mil gracias,"

"De nada Alice, quédate tranquila que te voy a seguir ayudando"

"No se como agradecerte"

"No necesitas agradecerme nada"

"Pero estas haciendo mucho por mi"

"Para eso están las amigas"-Le respondí.

"Yo también te considero un amiga… ¿A que hora queres que este allá?"

"Podes venir a las siete y media"

"Claro a esa hora estoy allá"

"Bueno Alice, nos vemos que tengo que preparar la comida".

Mientras preparaba la comida, comencé a pesar en los otros deseos que pensaba pedir, el de esta noche no era muy interesante pero me iba a servir para poder ganarme su confianza. Los otros deseos iban a surgir sobre la marcha.  
Estaba terminando de hacer la comida cuando sonó mi celular, rápidamente fui hacia donde se encontraba, era un mensaje de Jacob.

_Bella, me fui de viaje  
voy a estar en Londres  
durante todas las fiestas.  
Espero que todo este bien.  
Jake._

¿Fiestas?, ¿que fiestas?, rápidamente fui corriendo hacia el almanaque que había detrás de una puerta, no podía ser mas tonta, con tantas emociones me olvide que en una semana era Navidad, no había hablado con mi madre en todo este tiempo, me tengo que organizar inmediatamente, y lo primero que voy hacer es la gran idea que se me acaba de ocurrir.

"Evan, hijo, a comer"-Grite desde la cocina para que me escuchara.

"Ya voy ma"-me respondió en el mismo tono.

Mientras esperaba que mi hijo venga llame a mi madre, para ver que pensaba hacer ella para estas fiestas. Rápidamente marque el numero de su casa, a la vez terminaba de poner la mesa esperando que ella atendiera.

"Hola"-respondió mi madre.

"Hola mami"

"Hija"-dijo con tono jubiloso-"¿Cómo andas?"

"Bien acá ando mami"-Le respondí-"Ma, ¿Qué vamos hacer para la fiestas?"

"Exactamente para eso te iba a llamar, tu hermano viene con la novia acá a casa, obviamente que vos también estas invitada"

"Bueno, después arreglamos que catering contratamos"

"De eso no te preocupes hija, eso déjamelo a mi que sabes que me encanta organizar fiestas"

"Esta bien, ¿Ma?

"Si hija, ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Puedo invitar a dos personas?"

"Claro que si hija, ¿a quienes?"

"No los conoces"

"Cuando tengas tiempo, vas a venir a la casa de tu madre y me vas a contar todos los acontecimientos de tu vida"-Dijo Renné, mientras se reía.

"Como vos digas mamita, bueno te dejo que tu nieto quiere empezar a comer"

"Mándale saludos a mi nietito y decile que lo espero para jugar"

"Bueno mami, nos vemos, te quiero"

"Chau hija, yo también"

Luego de despedirnos, serví la comida para ambos. Estuvimos charlando sobre la navidad con mi hijo, le prometí que lo iba ayudar hacer la cartita para papá Noel, el estaba muy emocionado ya que iba hacer la primera navidad conmigo, y yo al escuchar lo que el decía no podía estar mas feliz.  
Cuando terminamos de comer, fuimos a mirar una película para no aburrirnos mientras esperábamos que sea la hora de que vengan Abby y Edward.

Eran las seis de la tarde, cuando decidí preparar la merienda para Evan para después poder bañarme y comenzar arreglarme para la noche. Le prepare la leche y agarre unas galletas de chocolate para que coma mientras tomaba este. Lo deje merendando y mirando Ben 10, y fui hacia mi habitación para elegir la ropa que me iba a poner, me decidí por un vestido verde esmeralda acompañado con unos zapatos negros, cuando termine de elegir todo lo que me iba a poner fui hacia donde se encontraba Evan, para decirle que me iba a bañar. _(Foto de la ropa en el perfil)_  
El baño me ayudo demasiado para relajarme, cuando me quise dar cuenta eran las siete de la tarde, rápidamente salí de la ducha y comencé a cambiarme. Alrededor de las siete y media ya había terminado solo faltaba maquillarme que eso lo hacia minutos antes de irme, mientras me arreglaba un poco mas el pelo sonó el timbre, me asome por la ventana para ver quien era, y como me lo imaginaba era Alice, ni bien le abrí la puerta ella comenzó a saltar en el lugar, y agradecerme por todo.

"Ya Alice, no es necesario tanto alboroto, yo prometí que te iba ayudar y lo estoy cumpliendo, simplemente es eso"

"Pero Bell's"

"Pero nada, no quiero que me agradezcas mas ¿si?"

"Esta bien"-Dijo cruzándose de brazos-"Por cierto, estas muy hermosa"-Rápidamente la sangre se agolpo en mis mejillas dejando al descubierto un horrible sonrojo.

"Gracias"-Simplemente ella soltó una pequeña risita. En ese momento Evan salía de la sala de cine medio adormilado, pero ni bien vio a Alice, el sueño que tenía se le fue para dar la bienvenida a la alegría.

"Merie"-Grito jubilosamente.

"Evan"-grito también Alice, mientras iba corriendo para alcanzarlo y darle vueltas en el aire, cuando lo bajo Evan comenzó a contarle que hoy venia una amiguita de el, que seguramente se iban hacer muy amigas, y Alice no cabía de dicha con lo que decía mi hijo.

Los deje a los dos hablando de la noche divertida que van a tener, aprovechando el momento para terminar de pintarme y agarrar la cartera con las cosas que necesitaba para salir. Cuando me quise dar cuenta el timbre estaba sonando una y otra vez, rápidamente salí hacia la puerta con la simple excusa de que tenia que atender si o si yo para que Edward no viera a Alice pero sabia aunque no lo quiera emitir que era para ver a ese hombre que con tan solo una mirada me volvía loca. Comprobé por la ventana que era el para estar segura antes de abrir la puerta.

"Hola"-Dije mientras lo miraba de pies a cabezas, este hombre ponga lo que se ponga se veía lindo siempre, hoy simplemente tenia una remera negra con pequeñas líneas horizontales en blanco, un pantalón oscuro y unos zapatos haciendo juego, en simples palabras estaba hermoso, un beso de el en mi mejilla hizo que yo me desconecte de mis pensamientos._ (Foto perfil)_

"Hola Bell's"-Dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida.

"Bella"-Grito Abby mientas tironeaba de mi mano, cortando la conexión de nuestras miradas.

"Abby"-Dije yo con una sonrisa –"¿Cómo andas hermosa?"- continué diciendo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Bien Bell's, ¿Dónde esta Evan?"-Me pregunto ella observando hacia todos los lugares de mi casa que llegaba ver.

"Debe estar en le playroom jugando con la niñera"-Le dije con una sonrisa, ella me miro dudosa, seguramente teniendo una batalla campal en su mente pensando en si debería ir o no –"Anda yendo Abby que ahora voy a despedirme, pero antes saluda a tu papi"-Dije siendo precavida por que por nada del mundo Edward debía entrar y ver a Alice.

Abby saludo a su padre y salio corriendo hacia el playroom pero Edward la detuvo a medio camino.

"¿No te olvidad algo?"- dijo mientras trataba de ocultar su risa.

"Cierto"-Dijo Abby golpeando su cabeza teatralmente, rápidamente volvió hacia donde estaba su padre que le entrego una pequeña valija rosa.

"Perdón Bella por esto, pero mi hija es mas testaruda que yo, no pude hacerle entender que solo venia por un día"-Dijo mientras yo miraba como Abby se iba absorta a lo que decía su padre.

"No hay problema"-Dije mientras me giraba para mirarlo a la cara.

"Te ves hermosa"-comento mientras se acercaba y depositaba un dulce beso en mis labios. Rápidamente enrojecí causando una suave risa y un bufido mió por mi maldito rubor.

"Bueno… creo que voy a saludar a mi hijo…si eso voy hacer"-Dios me ponía tan nerviosa en presencia de el.

Apresuradamente fui hacia el playroom, donde una muy emocionada Alice miraba a su sobrina con amor. Me despedí de Alice, prometiendo que esto pronto iba acabar, luego me despedí de mi hijo y de Abby haciéndoles prometer que se iban a portar bien en presencia de Marie.

Cuando llegue al comedor Edward estaba observando todo lo que había en esta, seguí su mirada donde se había detenido para ver que estaba observando una foto mía y de mi hermano _(foto perfil)_, tenia bastante tiempo esa foto pero siempre me había gustado.

"¿Te gusta?"-Le pregunte.

"Si, salistes muy linda, pero… ¿Quién es el chico que te esta dando un beso?".

"Es mi hermano, Pierre"

"Bueno, ¿vamos?"-Me pregunto mientras me ofrecía su brazo.

"Claro caballero"-dije mientras aceptaba su brazo.

Nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba su hermoso volvo plateado, se me adelantó y abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí, entre al auto diciéndole un simple gracias, cerró la puerta y rodeó el auto rápidamente para entrar por el lado del piloto.

"¿Lista para cumplir tu primer deseo?"-Me pregunto.

"Por supuesto"-Le dije dándole una sonrisa.

Edward arranco el auto y partimos rumbo al restaurante, al principio el puso música clásica, pero luego el decidió apagar la música para continuar el resto del camino en silencio, un silencio cómodo. Algunas veces pillaba a Edward mirándome de reojo y a veces el me pillaba mirándolo haciéndome que me sonrojara.

Cuando aparcamos en el estacionamiento de Minuit se veía que era muy concurrido ya que este estaba algo lleno, Edward bajo del auto para luego ir abrirme la puerta del copiloto y ayudarme a bajar, el agarro mi mano como un acto tan natural pero que hizo que mi cuerpo sintiera millones de descargas eléctricas. Juntos nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del restaurante donde la recepcionista nos pidió a nombre de quien estaba la reserva.

"Edward Cullen"-Respondió amablemente.

"S'il vous plaît me rejoindre ici*"-Dijo ella, cosa que no entendí, pero por suerte tenia a Edward al lado mió que me iba explicando todo lo que decía la señora.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, la recepcionista dijo que en minutos un mesero iba a venir para tomar nuestras órdenes, mientras nos dejaba el menú. El lugar era muy hermoso, era todo decorado con colores dentro de la gama de los rojos, amarillos y naranjas combinados con el negro, creando un ambiente vanguardista. Los mozos estaban vestidos a tono del lugar, interactuando con la gente hablando cosas en español y otras en francés.

Juro que trate de leer lo que decía el menú pero me rendí cuando no entendía nada salvo Escargots que eran los caracoles cocinados, cosa que nunca en mi vida iba a comer.

"Bonne nuit"-dijo el mesero. Dios nunca mas vengo a un restaurante francés.

"Bonne nuit"-Le contesto de igual manera Edward.

"¿Ya decidieron que van a ordenar?"-Nos pregunto el mozo.

"No todavía no"

"Voy a buscar el plato de bienvenida mientras ustedes deciden"-Dijo retirándose.

"¿Qué queres comer Bell's?"

"Si supiera que dice el menú me encantaría decirte pero como no se, te doy el honor para que decidas por mi"

"Que honor, en verdad muchas gracias"-Dijo riéndose.

Cuando lo iba a responder el mesero llego con un vino, dos copas y una fuente con canapés* de los que te quieras imaginar. El mozo lleno ambas copas y luego nos pregunto si ya habíamos decidido que comer.

"Como primer plato por favor queremos ordenar Pâté Lorrain"

"En minutos se los traigo, con permiso"-Espero a que le mozo se alejara y me acerque a Edward y susurrando le dije:

"Así como una pregunta que no tiene mucha importancia"-hice un pausa para darle un estupido suspenso-"¿Qué mierda pediste?"-volví hablar levantando la voz solo un poquito.

"No pedí nada raro quédate tranquila"-Dijo tomando mi mano, rapadamente yo me sonroje-" Es lomo de cerdo envuelto en hojaldre"

"Espero que me guste"-Le dije dándole una sonrisa, el no soltó mi mano en ningún segundo mientras esperábamos que llegue la comida y hablábamos cosas banales.

Esa cosa que ya no me acuerdo el nombre era muy deliciosa, era un plato frió que acompañado con el vino que habían traído anteriormente quedaba muy rico. El primer plato le dio paso al segundo donde Edward pidió Escabeche, que era pescado de agua dulce en vino y vinagre, yo no era muy amante del pescado pero a pesar de todo este plato también era muy rico. De postre pidió Pêche Melba para compartir, que era helado de vainilla acompañado con melocotón y frambuesa, y menos mal que pidió para compartir por que en mi panza no entraba un bocado más.  
Cuando habíamos termino Edward se negó a que yo pagara la mitad de la cuenta, insistí mas de diez veces pero no había caso, tampoco quiso que vea cuanto era la suma de esta, cosa que me molesto pero con un simple beso de el, todo se esfumo, por que era tan débil.

Fuimos caminando hacia un parque que había cerca del restaurante, el viento se hizo notar rápidamente, siempre me pasaba lo mismo venia con un hermoso vestido pero sin un lindo abrigo.

"¿A dónde queres ir?"-Me pregunto Edward mientras caminábamos sin sentido.

"No se, donde vos quieras"-Le respondí enfocando mi ojos en sus ojos.

"¿Queres ir a mi casa y vemos un peli o seguimos cumpliendo tu deseo y vamos a bailar?"

"Vamos a tu casa con todo lo que comí no creo que pueda ni moverme para bailar"-Dije tomándole la mano.

El camino hacia su casa fue muy divertido, no la pasamos haciendo chistes sin sentido que por más malo que eran nos hacia reír a carcajadas. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Edward estaba aparcando en la acera de su entrada, bajo rápidamente para abrir mi puerta y me dio su mano para poder ayudarme a bajar la cual yo acepte gustosa.

Edward fue a buscar unas bebidas para tomar mientras yo elegía la película que íbamos a ver, me decidí por 'Seven Pounds'*, por lo que leí atrás de la tapa decía que se trataba de un hombre que decidió cambiarles la vida a siete personas para redimirse pero lo que nunca espero era enamorarse de una de esas siete personas, parecía una historia interesante.

"¿Ya elegiste la película?"-Pregunto Edward sorprendiéndome debido a que no lo había escuchado llegar.

"Si"- le respondí mientras le entregaba la película en sus manos.

"Por lo que me dijeron es una película muy interesante y triste"-Me dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el dvd para colocar la película.

Antes de que la película empezara le dije que iba a llamar a casa para ver como andaba todo, el me entrego el teléfono, para que hablara cómodamente.

"Hola Marie"-Le dije a Alice pero delante de Edward tenia que fingir.

"Hola Bella, me imagino que estas con mi hermano"

"Si, ¿Cómo están los chicos?"-Le pregunte

"Están durmiendo placidamente, no hay de que preocuparse"

"Me alegro, bueno te dejo que vamos a ver una película"

"¡Cuándo vengas me vas a contar absolutamente todo lo que paso hoy!"

"¿Y eso por que?"

"Primero por que soy tu amiga, Segundo por que el es mi hermano y Tercero por que si vas a ser mi cuñada me tengo que enterar"-Dijo riéndose.

"Marie"-Le grite por teléfono.

"Ya Bella no dije nada malo"

"Mira te dejo antes de enojarme con vos"-Dije riéndome.

"Jaja, cuida a mi hermanito por mi"-Dijo ella mientras se rei y cortaba.

Me acomode en el sillón junto a Edward que inmediatamente me abrazo haciendo que me recargue en uno de sus costados. La película era hermosa, soporte bastante bien la lagrimas casi toda la película pero en el final me fue inevitable llorar, cuando termino la película Edward se dedico a secarme mis lagrimas.

"Sos muy sentimental"-Dijo riéndose.

"Malo"-le dije pegándole en el brazo, el simplemente me atrajo hacia el.

"¿Te molesta si te beso en este mismo instante?"

"Mmm, déjamelo pensar"-le respondí, pero ni tiempo me dio para poder contestar que tenia ya su boca presionando la mía, el beso comenzó tierno e inocente pero cuando me quise dar cuenta este se había convertido en uno apasionado.

"No sabes cuanto te deseo"-Me dijo mientras repartía tiernos besos por todo mi cuello, necesitaba parar esto pero sus besos hacia que perdiera la noción...  
Debía pararlo… pero antes de que lo hiciera, el solo se alejo de mi pidiendo perdón una y otra vez.

"Edward, yo también te deseo pero"-Tome aire para poder continuar-" no te mereces esto, yo estoy casada y vos necesitas a alguien que pueda estar solamente con vos"

"Pero tu casamiento no es real"-me contradijo.

"Ya lo se pero no te lo mereces"

"¿Me podes dejar decidir a mi si lo merezco o no?"

"Entonces ¿Por qué te frenaste?"-Dije avergonzándome con mis propias palabras.

"Por que quiero que sea especial, no algo que surgió por que el ambiente se empezó a caldear"

Cuando el termino de decir esas palabras surgió un incomodo silencio. No sabia que tema sacar para romper este incomodo momento, hasta que recordé que todavía no había hablado sobre lo planeado para navidad.

"Edward, ya se cual va a ser mi otro deseo"

"¿Cuál?"-me pregunto mientras volvía a encerrarme entre uno de sus brazos.

"Que pases navidad conmigo y mi familia"-Rápidamente Edward se alejo para mirarme a la cara, supongo que quería cerciorarse que lo que decía no era una simple broma.

"¿Me estas hablando de verdad?"-Yo simplemente asentí-"No, no, no y rotundamente no"

"Pero es mi deseo, vos lo tenes que cumplir"

"No Bella, esto si que no, la navidad es para pasarla en familia y con tu seres queridos no conmigo y mi hija"

"Vos mismo lo dijistes, es para pasarla con la familia y seres queridos"-Dije recalcando las ultimas dos palabras-"Edward yo a vos te quiero"-Dije avergonzándome a mas no poder-"y mucho, por favor haceme feliz esta navida, compartila junto a mi y a mi hijo"- dije haciendo la cara mas tierna que se me ocurrió en el momento.

"Eso es jugar feo, no me podes chantajear de esa forma"

"¿De cuál?"- dije haciéndome la ingenua.

"Poner esa carita de angelito"-Corto su frase para darme un beso "y decirme que me queres"- respondió mientras me robaba otro beso.

"Dale veni por favor"-dije mientras hacia un tierno pucherito, va eso creía yo.

"Esta bien Bella me convenciste"

Yo solté un gritito de júbilo mientras me abalanzaba sobre el para poder besarlo.

"Va a ser la mejor navidad que vas a pasar"

"Me imagino"

"No lo creo"- en verdad no sabia lo que iba a cambiar su vida esta navidad, va en reliada yo esperaba que así fuese.

"¿Por qué lo decís?"-Me pregunto el.

"Ya vas a ver"

"Ya que yo voy a pasar navidad con vos, ¿te puedo pedir algo?"

"Claro, decime"

"Mañana vas a venir a cenar a casa nosotros dos solos"

"Eso fue mas una orden que una pregunta"-dije riéndome-"y claro que acepto tu orden"

Estuvimos un rato más juntos pero ya era hora de empezar ayudar un poco más Alice.

"Edward, sin que te enojes ¿Por qué nunca hablas de tu familia?"-Su seño se empezó a fruncir y trato de interrumpirme pero no lo iba a dejar-"se que no te gusta hablar sobre esto, pero quiero que confíes en mi, que te abras a mi, yo te conté mi historia y creo que es justo que vos me cuentes la tuya"

"No quiero Isabella"- me grito cuando termine de hablar.

"Entonces esto que tenemos tiene que terminar, no puede haber una relación sin confianza"-dije mientras me levantaba del sillón, trate de no dejar caer mis lágrimas. Antes de salir, lo mire, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban cristalinos, en instantes, el cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, el verle me lastimo el alma, corrí hacia su lado y me arrodille junto a el, lo abracé, maldiciéndome por haber logrado esto, se aferro a mi desesperado, sentía la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi ropa, no quería que llorara así me lastimaba, y todo era por mi maldita culpa.

"Vos no entendes nada Isabella"- susurro abrazándome mas fuerte-"No entendes nada".

Luego de media hora arrodillados en el suelo, mientras lo mecía como a un bebe el logro calmarse

"Perdóname, no te quise poner así"-mientras hablaba iba largando lágrima tras lágrima-"En verdad perdóname"

El simplemente me abrazo. Al cabo de unos minutos fuimos a su habitación, en ningún momento dejo de abrasarme, intuía que tenia miedo que lo dejara en este estado, cosa que nunca iba a suceder.  
Nos recostamos en su cama, y el se acurruco junto a mi, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Bella, mi-i B-ell-a"-dijo hipando.

"Shh, no hace falta que hables"- le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda.

"Necesito contarte todo esto, no lo puedo sostener mas" – El me iba a contar su historia, y ahora yo no sabia si estaba preparada para escuchar todo lo que le hacia tan mal.

* * *

Cuando bella le dice Genio a Edward hace referencia al genio de la lámpara de los deseos de Aladin.

**No tengo perdón, ni puedo dar explicaciones por que no las hay, espero que alguien siga leyendo mi historia no me maten. El próximo capitulo va a tardar no tanto como este pero va a tardar. Estoy muy complicada, sepan disculpar. **

Dejen un saludito para que me inspire y siga escribiendoo. y si me quieren decir algooo ( aunque sea feo) estan en todo su derecho.


End file.
